A Slow Change of Heart
by sweethoneydew
Summary: Brought back to life, Nuada's title is stripped and forced to work with the BPRD. A young girl joins, can she change his view of humans or will she go crazy trying. Nuada/OC. Being EDITED
1. Chapter 1

This is my disclaimer: I did not create any of the characters except my OC who is actually me. This is my first story ever so please don't judge to badly. Enjoy and review after to let me know if you like it.

* * *

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter one: Judgment and Meeting**

Golden leaves fell from the sky around the ethereal creatures awaiting the judgment of one of their own. In the center of the room stood the gorgeous creature with two huge guards by his side restraining him. A strange group stood in the back quite and still.

Slowly one of the creatures approached the other with a stern look on his face. "Prince Nuada you have broken the treaty and have attacked the humans and raised the Golden Army, the sentence for this is death." The crowd bowed their heads in respect.

" Yet, we cannot punish Princess Nuala for your treachery, the BPRD has agreed to take you in as a prisoner until they deem you safe enough to assist them in their duty of protecting the humans, so instead you shall be stripped of your title and join the BPRD to help save the lives of the humans you tried to destroy," The former Prince Nuada dropped his head in defeat."

( 6 months later)

A shrill alarm sounded as quickly the halls were filled with men in suites walking in different directions. One man in particular walked with slight determination. "Fish stick!" A fish like man turned his head.

" Ah, yes Manning?"

"We have an issue."

"Hence the alarm sir."

"Tell Nuala to get her brother."

" Yes, of course." and the fish man walked to do as he was ordered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A big garbage truck made its way through a crowded streets towards the site receiving all the attention, a huge museum. The back opened and a large red creature walked out followed by the fish man and a woman.

"Hellboy!" the red creature turned to the voice.

"Manning." the creature Hellboy responded apathetically.

"Yes, the situation is quite difficult you see…."

As Manning talked a woman walked toward a particular group in the crowd who seemed was attempting to break through the barrier.

"What's the problem here?" she asked the frantic people she assumed to be teenagers.

"Who are you?" one of the cops who was attempting to hold the kids back asked.

" Elizabeth Sherman of the BPRD what is the matter?"

A boy turned towards her and splurted out "Our friend is still in the building!"

"Excuse me?" Liz asked not believing her ears.

"Our friend Melissa, seventeen, short with short black hair, light skinned, bad attention span, she walked away from the group and no one saw her leave the building."

" We will get her out don't worry" and Liz walked away heading towards the group of paranormal creatures.

"Guys the situation has changed!" Liz shouted towards the group.

"In what way?" The fish creature asked puzzled.

"Melissa, seventeen old girl, apparently she's still in the building."

The man named Manning paled.

"Are you sure, Abraham Sapien."

The fish creature now identified as Abraham removed a glove and turned it towards the building.

"Mhmm, it seems as if there is some life force in there, it might be the girl."

"Get her out alive." Manning stated directing the "alive" to the beautiful creature beside him.

The three creatures as well as an army of men in suites turned and entered the large building. The group split up and walked cautiously through the floors looking for the girl and the cause of the problem.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small figure huddled in a corner. The figure had black hair that fell to her shoulders and seemed to stubbornly remain in her tiny face blocking her view. Brown eyes peeked out behind the hair as she huddled closer to the wall, hoping to fall through it and away from the problem. She wore blue jeans, a white sweater and white sneakers, making her stand out in the corner instead of helping her blend in.

Foots stomped down the hall and the girl looked at the creature that was the cause of the problem. A huge beast like creature that walked on all fours with tusks and grey like blue skin that looked like leather, he was tall enough to fill the doorway and his face resembled a mutated bulldog. He walked down the hall, not seeing the girl yet.

The young girl slowly crabbed walk backwards towards the other end of the hall when the creature spotted her. The young girl wasted no time in getting up and running for her life screaming her head off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that?" Abraham asked as he turned his head to the scream.

"Yes." the beautiful creature stalked towards the noise.

As he rounded the corner his sight was filled with the large creature and the young girl in his grips. He ferally smile at the sight of the girl who was being crushed in the creatures grips.

"The girl is wanted ALIVE, Nuada." Abraham yelled as he came upon the scene.

"Fine." Nuada's smile fell as he went to attack the creature with his spear.

"AHHH" the girl screamed as she was suddenly dropped from the creatures grips. She quickly moved and turned around to see a milk white creature attacking the disgusting thing of a mutated dog. She ran. The girl ran into an Egyptian exhibit and hid against one of the models.

"What the hell." the girl whispered as the fight somehow entered the room with the milk skinned creature being thrown into one of the displays through the wall. She watched him stand and attack the creature again. She watched as the two fight, the milk skinned beauty with grace and agility and the other with brute strength.

"What the hell, did I step into Middle Earth or something? Is that an elf? He's no Legolas that for sure." the girl whispered as she watched the fight. Then suddenly the ugly creature grabbed the beautiful ones leg and through him into the wall. The girl waited for him to rise, but he didn't.

The creature roared and stalked to finish the fight when a gun shot rang, he turned and ran out. The girl slowly rose and ran to the beautiful creature on the floor. She looked him over and saw blood gushing from the back of his head. Slowly she extended her hand and touched the back of his head. Her hand warmed and glowed, she removed her hand and the wound was gone. The creature stirred and before she could blink it had its large smooth hand around her neck shocking her.

"You disgusting creature what did you do to me?" the gorgeous creature demanded.

'_Even with a twisted ugly face he is handsome.' _the girl thought. The gripped tightened and she stilled. The creature forced her up and walked to an opened, empty sarcophagus that was on display. He forced her in and closed it. She banged against it and he roughly opened it and grabbed her throat again.

"Stay quite you disgusting insect or I will kill you myself." He closed it again and no noise came out. He stalked off to join the fight.

"What the hell is it Abe." Hellboy yelled as he fought the creature.

Abe flipped through one of his books until he came across the name. "Ah ha, it is a another version of a hell dog, interesting."

"How do you kill it." Hellboy yelled as the creature grabbed him and hoisted into the air.

"It can only remain in this realm with an amulet, you must destroy the amulet to rid the creature."

Nuada approached Abraham and snatched the book out his hands, after a quick glance at the amulet he walked off to search for it. He walked through exhibits as he kept a keen ear on the fight, smirking at every grunt of pain the ape made. Finally he saw the necklace and walked towards it. He snatched it and threw it in the air only to cut it in half with his spear. The remains of the necklace disintegrated before it even hit the floor. He walked back to where the fight once was.

"Did anyone find the girl?" Hellboy asked as he stood. All heads turned to Nuada as he approached them.

"The weak vermin is alive." Nuada said as he walked to where he left the girl. He opened the sarcophagus to see the girl twiddling her thumbs.

"Can I come out now?" she asked with almost a childlike appearance.

Nuada stalked away and Hellboy came into view. "Are you Melissa." he asked the little figure. "Yes." she meekly responded.

Hellboy picked her up and walked her out.

* * *

The volume of the crowd rose as the group walked out from the building. Hellboy carried the girl to the crowd as Nuala approached her twin brother.

"She healed you brother, did she not?" Nuala asked as her brother walked back to the truck. He turned his head towards the girl that still was in the red apes big arm as she turned and locked eyes with him.

"Yes." Nuada answered her with disgust present in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone who is reading this, I just wanted to tell you I will be putting some songs or mentioning songs since I am addicted to music. Since it may be mentioned at times my I-pod is a video I-pod that is kind of thick, 80 gig, black. The case is also black pleather with a red strip close to the right side of the case. The headphones are white and ripped at that part from constant winding (if you have one you know).

Also since I don't know Gaelic I decided to right it in a different will be underlined, like this. Italics is thinking (duh!). Enjoy, oh, of course R&R.

* * *

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter two: To See is to Believe**

(Recap.)

"She healed you brother, did she not?" Nuala asked as her brother walked back to the truck. He turned his head towards the girl that still was in the red apes big arm as she turned and locked eyes with him.

"Yes." Nuada answered her with disgust present in his voice.

(7 months later)

Nuala walked down the hall holding a tray of food to a door that resembled a vault door. She placed her hand on the pad next to the door for it to open. Nuala entered and saw her brother in the middle of the room practicing his fighting skills. Nuada stopped as Nuala placed the tray on the small round table located at the left of the room that was his prison cell. Nuada sat at the table and started to eat the fruit as his sister sat across from him.

"Brother why must you be so difficult with the agents, you would be allowed to leave this room if you would stop showing such hostility towards those who enter the room." 

"I would rather slit my own throat then to bow to th0se animals who pollute our world." Nuada spat as his sister.

Nuada gaze swept the room. It was rather big, a large king bed was situated against the wall in the middle of the room, the table he sat at was situated in the middle near the left wall, a large dresser drawer took up a fourth of the right wall filled with clothes he took from his former home, and a door stood to the left of it, leading to his bathroom. The bathroom consisted of both a bathtub and stand-in-shower taking up the right wall, tiled floor and a sink and toilet that took up the left wall. All the walls in both the room and bathroom were white and the carpet in the actual room was blue. Nuada used the big empty space in the middle of the room to practice his fighting skills since his spear was confiscated after every mission only to be handed back when he went on mission to defend the disgusting creatures he wish were dead.

"Brother, brother, are you not listening." Nuala asked Nuada as if she had been speaking to him for a while now.

"What is it?" Nuada asked as he finally turned is head to view his angelic sister.

"I was just telling you of the twins, they are quite cute."

"I do not wish to hear of the demon's hybrid children." Nuada stated with disgust.

"If you wish, dear brother." Nuala sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Bridgeport, CT, downtown)

"It's not my fault if Isioma closed the door in you face, he can't even see you, get over it Cherry." A young girl said, though to who was debatable since it seemed that she was speaking to the air around her.

"Of course he didn't mean it, Isioma is harmless. Okay you are right Daisy, harmless except for his singing." The young girl Melissa said with a laugh as she looked at the creatures only see-able by her eyes and the eyes of children.

Two faeries that were no bigger than the palm of her hand danced around her head. One had light pink hair the other yellow, both wore a dress that looked like petals, they had pointed ears and tanned skin.

"What, no, the tree taking up my sweater is for Timberland, a brand of clothes, what's Beth-something?"

Melissa walked up the stairs to head back to her school.

"Mhmm, no Daisy Mommy's picking me up at the school. Yeah, yeah you don't even read so why do you want to go library?" Melissa continued to talk to the little faeries when a heard a thud.

"Am I going crazy or did you hear that to?" Melissa asked her little friends as she put her I-pod away. She walked down some steps she always passed when walking to the other stairs that led to downtown.

As she got to the bottom another thud occurred and a large shadow came around the corner_._

'_Dang what am I stupid, I am not going to be the Latin killed in those horror movies because they are stupid and walk towards the danger instead of away.'_ As she started walking back up the stairs she heard a tiny scream.

'_Damn my Catholic teachings." _And she ran towards the danger.

"What the fuck, leave her alone.!" Melissa screamed as she ran to what looked like an uglier, grey version of Shrek. Melissa shoved the creature and realised her mistake when it turned its sights on her. _'I'm dead, good by cruel world.'_ the creature grabbed her and she struggled until it threw her against the wall and she blacked out.

The small faerie that was being attacked ran away with the other two before the troll could nab them as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Where the hell am I and why is my uniform dirty.'_

Melissa woke to a small steel roof and barred door. _'What the fuck, I mean fudge, am I in a cage.'_ the answer was confirmed when she peered around her to see very small cages similar, she presumed, to the one she was in, but they instead held little faeries.

"Well, well your awake, aren't you precious." A face appeared in front of her door. "How old are you little one?"

"Why you a pedophile?"

"A what?"

"Or are you gay, or both, a gay pedophile?"

"Vermin do I look human to you."

"Nah, my race of people don't have blue skin and green hair, what are you."

The creature smiled an evil smile. "Your caretaker until further notice." After that he stood and started walking away.

"Wait, I'm hungry and I have to use the bathroom!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tiny faeries fluttered through the air unseen by the adult humans who ignored their children who pointed at them. They flew with a mission, find someone to save their human companion and they had a ways to go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Can I please have my sweater jacket back, I'm cold."

"What does this tree represent girl?" the creature who's name she never bothered to remember demanded her.

"It represents a brand of human clothes. . . give it back dang it!"

The creature threw it back at he before closing her back into her cage. _' least he lets me stretch my legs and feeds me those things he calls food.'_

Melissa calculated she had been hear for almost a week. _'I wander if the faeries found help for me?'_

(Couple hours later)

"Girl, the lady wishes to see you."

"Who?"

"Walk!"

The creature let her out of her cage and led her through a crowd of strange creatures of many different shapes, sizes, colors, and styles. They walked into a tent like area secluded from the other secluded spot.

"Ahh, this is the child, come closer young one."

Melissa slowly walked forward until she stood in front of a beautiful woman. She also had blue skin, but her hair was black and one thought came through Melissa's mind _'She looks like a siren and she's going to eat me.' _okay, really two thoughts.

The woman extended her hands towards the girl and laid it on her cheek. As she leaned down to kiss her the woman pulled back completely as if burned.

"You told me Skull captured a human!"

"He did."

"She is not human, she is fae!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The faeries finally came upon the gates of the BPRD building, they flew through the gates and found followed the man entering. They took the elevator down with the man to the BPRD headquarters and flew into the main room where Nuala and Abraham were sitting and talking about a book Abraham was holding.

"What is that my lady?" Abraham asked as the faeries flew to Nuala.

"Faeries." They both stood and the faeries spoke in rapid tongue to Nuala. " Oh dear."

Nuala took Abe's hand and ran out of the room to find Dr. Krauss. They came across Dr, Krauss who was walking and talking to Hellboy and Manning.

"Dr. Krauss, Manning, Hellboy."

Dr. Krauss turned towards the approaching couple. "Hello, Agent Sapien, Lady Nuala, come walk with us." Dr. Krauss invited as he continued walking away from them.

"A girl has been kidnapped by a troll." The couple said together.

(The library)

"So you are telling me these faeries that are in the room that we cannot see because we are not children or fae saw a girl be kidnapped because she was protecting them from being captured, to what be sold on the black market." Manning said as he paced the floor.

"Yes, and it seems the girl is the same we had saved before." Abe told Manning as he continued to pace.

"What girl."

"The one from Nuada's first mission." Nuala informed Manning.

"And where is she being held?"

"The Troll Market."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Panting could be heard from the figure in the middle of the room practicing with a wooden staff. Thrusts, swings, and jumps, with such skill and perfection all you could do was stare. He stopped mid thrust as he heard his door open.

" Lord Nuada, it seems we have a slight problem." Dr. Kruass instructed Nuada as the group made their way to the middle of the room.

"Do not say "we" because I am nothing like you disgusting traitorous creatures." Nuada spat out at tin man.

"The young girl you helped from your first mission has been kidnapped and being held at the Troll Market." Dr. Kruass told him with authority.

"That is not my problem."

"Brother, you are indebted to that girl, she healed you." Nuala told her brother in hopes he would agree to help. No one knew the market better then him, no one commanded respect from the faes like him.

"I saved her life."

"Yes, by duty, she healed you expecting nothing in return. You are in her debt."

"Fine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Well at least I'm alive, I rather not be in this stupid cage with a dead I-pod, but at least I'm not dead. . ." 'Don't want to be an American Idiot, one nation controlled by the media'. . . Damn I want my I-pod!"_

Melissa sat in the corner of her tiny cage waiting and hoping someone would save her soon, or that her I-pod would magically recharge, bets on the former though.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada walked through the markets proudly with Abraham not too far behind. Many stared as he past, some because they were shocked to see him, others out of pride, and others because of his beauty.

The faeries fluttered around him, chattering to him about their human companion, as if he cared. If it was not for his honor he would leave the girl to die, but Nuada must admit he is indebted to this girl and must save her to be rid of it.

"Is that the troll little ones." Nuada asked the little faeries when the a troll they described came into view.

The faeries chattered "yes" and Nuada approached.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa sat, thinking of a way to open the cage when a loud crash came from outside. More crashes and bangs and a few screams, a fight.

'_What on Earth, I want to see.'_

Someone entered the tent and approached her cage.

"Melissa is that you." a blue creature asked as he bent down to look at her. She recognized him. Abraham Sapien from the BPRD! YES!

"Get me the hell out of here please and thank you."

Her caged opened and Melissa stepped out.

"We must go quickly little one."

As the started to leave the tent Melissa saw the cause for all the commotion. The ethereal creature was fighting the troll that kidnapped her. When she looked at the troll Melissa turned around and headed back to the tent.

"We must leave know Ms. Melissa while we have the chance." Abraham shouted as he headed back for her. When he entered the tent Abe saw Melissa open all the cages freeing the faeries.

"I can't leave them here, help me out." And the two worked until all the faeries were out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada hated to fight his own kind because of a human, but out of honor he must return the favor. He looked to the tent that he saw the human insect and fish come out of just to see them go back in and saw faeries leave the tent.

"You captured your own kind to sell them on the market, you are becoming too much like those disgusting, traitorous humans who sell their own." Nuada accused the troll as he fought harder to punish the troll.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa and Abe ran out of the tent as soon as all the faeries were free to see Nuada kill the troll he was battling. As the crowd stood shocked from what happened Abraham took the girls hand to slip out of the market.

Once outside the market and walking towards the garbage truck, the rest of the group ran out to greet him.

"Abraham where is my brother."

"I'm sorry my Lady I forgot to keep an eye one him as I escorted the girl out."

They turned their eyes to where the girl stood, she was being inspected by Liz for any injuries. Other than loosing a few pounds and some scratch and bruises, the girl appeared fine.

As the approached the group Nuada came out of nowhere and wrenched the girl away from Liz towards him.

"You are the cause of the death of a fae." He yelled in her face as Liz grabbed her arm ready to rip her out of his grip.

"I didn't do anything other then save a friend's friend, don't blame me for the fatal blow you gave that thing. I'm lucky this damn woman thing didn't eat me so do me a favor and screw over!"

As Nuada's grip tightened a look of revelation came across Nuala's face.

"Little one give me you hand, please." Liz released the girl and Nuala touched her hand. As she read the girl Nuada let go and started walking towards the truck. He stopped mid step and turned towards the girl as Nuala finished her investigation and stalked back to the girl with his spear ready to strike.

"You disgusting creature you will die!" Hellboy grabbed his arm before he could decapitate the frightened girl.

"What do you think your doing your royal assness." Hellboy demanded of Nuada.

"It seems this girl is not human." Nuala informed the group, and all eyes turned to the little girl in the middle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I'll try my hardest to update soon. I'm trying to make Nuada sound believable, if you have any suggestions to help me make him seem more like the actual Nuada please tell me. Until next time. P.S. link to see pics of me, isioma (though may not be metioned again) and the jacket


	3. Chapter 3

Hope the links worked, if not tell and I will fix. Thank you for the review SesshiraRayu I seriously appreciate it. I don't mind flames because that is an opinion but seriously refrain from it unless the chapter or story really sucks. _me singing._

* * *

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter three: I Am What I Am**

Melissa woke to the sight of a large roof, one unrecognizable. _'This is so not my room.'_ Then it hit her, school, faeries, Isioma, kidnapping, weird man, weird lady, gorgeous man, freedom, revelation.

'_I'm not human, but I look in the mirror and I see a human. I need coffee.'_

Melissa got up and went to the bathroom located left from the big king size plushy bed. The BPRD provided her with clothes and toiletries to survive the morning. _' Gotta love sweats'_ After changing and leaving the shoes Melissa walked out the room to head to the cafeteria she became acquainted with the day before.

'_Gone for a week and all I lost was five pounds leaving me still 5'1 and 120 pounds, damn my body.'_

Melissa put her I-pod on and listened to one of her most favorite singers.

_"L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can"_

Singing as she entered the cafeteria Melissa filled her plate with food, found a seat, and ate till her hearts content, still listening to Frank Sinatra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure the girls seventeen, she looks twelve." Hellboy opinionated while walking towards the cafeteria holding one of his sons.

Hellboy and Liz finally decide the babies were ready to be in a room with other people. Abraham and Nuala came as well to eat and help out with the twins aka the destructive duo.

As the entered the room the girls took the babies to find a table as Hellboy and Abe went to get food for the four of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you mind if we sit here."

Liz asked while one of the twins pulled out her headphones along with pulling some of her hair.

"Ouch, yeah, just let go." Melissa said while trying to get her hair and headphone back.

"Sorry he likes hair." Liz apologized while sitting down next to her. "What you listening to."

"Frank Sinatra."

"Interesting."

The boys arrived with the food and they sat and ate. The conversed about previous missions and asked Melissa about living in Connecticut when Dr. Krauss appeared besides the table.

"My dear child, we would like to speak with you on a very important matter. All of you will be required to be in the library in a half hour, good day to you all." and with that he left as quickly as he appeared.

"Wonder what its about." Liz said while thinking what it could be about.

"Who knows babe."

"Don't call be babe Red."

(½ later)

Melissa stood against the table in the room as Manning began talking.

"It seems you have the ability to heal."

"Yes."

"Well good, you seem to be very intelligent, a senior, in top 10% of your class on Kolbe Cathedral, lots of service hours, some in another country, an older brother, live with your parents in Connecticut, it seems you will be attending St. Johns in Queens, New York, and you have had two years of martial arts." Manning listed off as he read from a file.

"Yeah, can you please stop reading about me, its freaky."

"Well, I'll get straight to the point, we want you to join the BPRD as a healer for the field and after a bit more training as an agent."

"No"

"Why?"

"I need to finish high school then go to college to get into medical school to become a neurosurgeon."

"That is negotiable."

After a short pause for some thinking Melissa responded,

"Only if you meet my demands."

"And they are?"

"You pay off my parents loan for the house and he job, buy my brother a house of his choosing in Tennessee for his family, stop taxing them as well as my friend Brittany, finish paying for Kolbe and pay for both college and medical school, which means I have to finish them all."

"That is a high demand."

"You want me to work for you then you have to take care of my family and friend who needs the help, be happy I didn't ask something for my other best friend Shakayia, but her father's rich, she's fine."

After some more thinking "Done, but Dr. Krauss will finish your lessons for high school."

"As long as I still walk for graduation, then fine."

And they shook on it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada sat still on the floor, meditating for a change, allowing his body a time to relax and heal.

"Brother?"

"Yes Nuala."

Nuada stood and approached his sister until he was close enough to raise his hand and place his palm against her cheek in an overly loving way. Nuala turned her head away from his hand and spoke towards the wall, looking anywhere but his face and eyes.

"The young girl has decided to join, she will be the healer for the team on the field"

Nuada pulled his hand back in anger and turned walking away from his sister.

"That revolting mutt will be staying, she should be bled dry for what she is." Nuada spoke with such hate his sister shrink back as if she was struck.

"Brother she is just a child, I have seen her mind, some darkness lies there yes, but she still holds much ignorance and innocence, her soul is still pure, and she is not hallow as you presume all humans, give her a chance."

"I would rather kill her than give her a chance."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa approached the room with a tray of food, lunch, since it seems that Nuada is not allowed to leave his room, his prison, unless a mission occurs. As she waited for the door to open from her print Melissa heard voices speaking in a language she could not understand.

"Lunch is here." Melissa said as if she heard nothing.

"Hello child, you can place it on the table over there." Nuala pointed to the table as Nuada looked at her with a look that seemed could melt her bones. Melissa went and placed the food on the table and turned to leave when she quickly turned to Nuala.

"Nuala, honey, please don't call me child, I have too many cousins who treat me as if I was a baby and I have too much wisdom and maturity to be called a child."

Nuala smiled "If you wish Melissa."

"Call me Meli."

"As you wish."

Melissa walked out the room to leave the sibling to their bickering she presumed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa sat on a doctors table waiting for the physical and blood testing to be over.

"Mhmm, I cannot identify your blood to that of any fae blood."

"It could be because I'm human."

"No it doesn't identify with that either."

"Yes it does, I have had blood tests all my life and it all seemed human to them. You are trying to see something that's not there, I am what I am. Human and nothing more, stop trying to find something that isn't there." And with that Melissa finished dressing and left the room.

* * *

R&R please, I appreciate your opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

If any reviews and I don't mention you it's because I'm trying to post up the chapters quickly. I hate reading a story and when it doesn't update soon I get frustrated. I hope I can continue updating everyday or every other day, I rather not leave you waiting over a week for the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter four: Training and Work**

(Recap)

"Well, I'll get straight to the point, we want you to join the BPRD as a healer for the field and after a bit more training as an agent.". . .

"As long as I still walk for graduation, then fine."

(2 weeks later)

The room was filled with men, all training with weapons or hand-to-hand combat. A group of men formed a circle, they were watching the match between Melissa and another BPRD agent. The fight was basic, landed kicks were two points and punches one. The score was 2 to 3 agent.

"Come on Steve you got her." one of the men watching shouted to his friend. Agent Steve charged, but Melissa moves and landed a sidekick in his side.

"Two point Melissa 4-3." The agent keeping score said. Melissa gave a smirk, hoping to land one more blow to win, watching her opponent to see if she could guess his next move. He waited too long to react. Melissa moved in she came in with the shot gun, but Agent Steve moved, Melissa turned and punched at the same time as him. . .

"One point Melissa, winner Melissa."

The match was over and the two opponents bowed and gave a man hug.

"Getting better, Shrimp."

"Getting slower, Old Man."

They moved into the circle to fill in the spot of the two who walked to the middle to start their own match.

(Library)

"_I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse,_

_When I hear a command I obey_

_but I know of a spot in my house_

_Where no one can stand in my way_

_my own little corner,In my own little chair,I can be whatever I want to be_

_on the wing of my fancy,I can fly anywhere,_

_And the world will open it's arms to me."_

"Are you enjoying the music."

Melissa turned her head around to the voice to see Abraham aka Blue walking down the steps towards her.

"Yeah, hey where is that book of Edgar Allen Poe poetry, I can't find it on any of the shelves I can reach."

"I think Nuala has taken it to read when she sits in her Nuada's room."

Melissa looked at the shelves before looking at Abe.

"Why doesn't Nuada train in the training room with the rest of us."

"You see….."

Abraham was cut off by the shrill sound of the alarm going off.

"It seems you will be going on the field today for the first time."

"Let's go, Blue."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looking good in sweats, Shrimp."

"Shut up, Red."

The team arrived at a large building, people were all over the place, some with injuries others just shocked. It seemed a group of rogue faes entered a work building and started destroying everything.

"Agent Hellboy, Agent Nuada, and Agent Sapien you will go into the building and handle the situation," Dr. Krauss instructed as he came upon the team, " and Agent Bonilla, you will focus on healing those outside until the situation is handled, good, lets go."

The team split, Liz stayed inside the truck to relay information to the agents entering the building and Nuala walked around to sooth the humans at the scene. Nuala looked towards a group of women who seemed to be trying to attract her brothers attention. Nuala smiled at their ignorance to Nuada's hate for humans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa smiled as she finished healing the children who were injured while escaping the building from the nursery on the first floor. The little faeries dancing in the air entertaining the children from the seriousness of the situation.

As Melissa stood to see if anyone else needed healing she saw the BPRD agents finally leave the building. As she rushed over she saw minor injuries on most of the agents, none on either Hellboy or Abe, and a very pissed off Nuada. The injuries the agents received could wait until they returned to the base.

Nuala approached her brother who laid a hand on her face but continued to walk.

"Nuala, why is your brother so angry."

"My brother is angry because he had to kill a fae to protect the humans who he wish were dead my little Meli."

"Oh."

(Next day)

"Good work Agent Bonilla we will continue your lessons tomorrow, you are dismissed."

"Thank you Dr. Krauss, see you around."

Melissa walked out of the room and headed towards Nuada's prison/room. As she entered she noticed Nuala seated at the table like always and Nuada training, like always.

"You two are quite predictable, you know that right."

"Why do you say that little Meli."

"Because you do this everyday." Melissa gestured to her sitting in the chair and Nuada training in the middle of the room.

"And you are quite predictable to, Little One." And Nuala waved her hand to the other seat where a small tray of food was waiting for her.

"touche, mon cherie." Melissa sat down in the chair Nuada always occupies and started eating the food Nuala generously got for her.

"Why do you continue coming here vermin." Nuala demanded from Melissa.

"Because I love seeing you smiling face my dear."

Nuada grabbed her neck but let go when he saw the stern look his sister was giving him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to be here all afternoon, I'm leaving in a ½ hour to meet up with my best friend Shakayia. She wants to go shopping, and since I really miss her I agree to suffer it," Melissa informed the twins while she started to eat again after her brief but wonderful conversation with Nuada.

"Disgusting creatures, you ruin this land for those damn shopping malls of yours." Nuada complained as he looked ready to rip Melissa's head off. Melissa looked up and smiled at him patronizingly since she knew he would do nothing with his sister present in the room.

"Leave this room now animal before I loose my patience and slit your throat."

"With what knife?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa walked through the mall with her best friend Shakayia and her boyfriend/fiancé Daniel. Melissa walked behind the couple, not understanding why the guy loved shopping so much. She walked frowning until they passed a baby clothing store.

"Wait let's go in there Kayia, Liz has twins and you know babies can never have too many clothes, or diapers, but let's by clothes." The three entered the store and went crazy. While looking for outfits they liked Shakayia decided to question Melissa on her job.

"So. . . how's work?"

"It's good."

"Melissa." Shakayia gave her a stern look.

"Fine the team is awesome, though one of the agents doesn't like me. The twin elves are gorgeous, but Nuada hates humans so it's kinda interesting working with him."

"The hottie girls masturbate to?"

"Yes Kayia, and gross, that was so on the not need to know bases."

"Just sayin."

"Your engaged stupid."

"Oh yeah, damn."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa walked down the hall to Hellboy and Liz's room. She put her hear to the door and heard the TV on and what sounded like Liz playing with the twins. She knocked and entered to confirm what she thought she heard.

"Hey Liz I got the babies new clothes."

Melissa placed the clothes on the floor and sat on the bed to watch TV with Hellboy.

(Week later making it February 25)

Abraham, Nuala and Melissa sat in the library listening to Elvis Presley's "Teddy Bear" when an alarm went off signaling another mission. The group speed walked with the others, Melissa was stopped by Liz shoving a BPRD vest in her chest.

"It's your turn to shine, baby girl."

Melissa put it over her long sleeved shirt and smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team exited the truck to stand in front of an apartment building. At eight in the morning no one was really in the building during the week day, but an old man was found dead for reasons unknown and when the cops attempted to enter they were attacked by an unseen enemy, hence the BPRD was called in.

Manning tried to handle the press as the team entered the building and split up. Hellboy took the top three floors, Abe and Melissa each took the middle two, Nuada took the last three floors, and BPRD agents handled the ground floor and basement.

Melissa walked through the through the floor, checking out all the apartments. As she entered the third to last apartment on her floor she heard a strange sound. Melissa crept to through the room until she stood in front of the sofa. She bent down to look under to see a strange whitish creature with two long heads but only one body, one head seemed to be whispering to the other.

"Hey little guy or guys come one out I'm not going to hurt you." the creature seemed to move farther away from her. "Don't worry honey you're safe, come here please." The creature slowly crawled out from under the couch and into her hands.

"Here honey ride on my shoulder." Melissa put the little fae on her shoulder, though it was almost as big as her head, about eight inches tall. It held on to her hair to prevent itself from falling. Instead of finishing searching the floor Melissa ran down the stairs to find Nuada.

(2nd floor)

Melissa walked cautiously listening to all the doors in hopes of hearing Nuada. She heard a noise from one of the doors and opened it.

"Nuada?"

The person in the room had long black hair and pale unhealthy looking skin. When it turned its head around Melissa noticed two things 1) it's why they came here and 2) it is so not Nuada. The creature ran and leapt at the door but Melissa closed it, the creature hit the door. Nuada appeared behind her as she struggled to keep the door closed as the thing clawed at the door. The little fae jumped off her shoulder and bowed to Nuada.

"What do you think you are doing you fool."

"I'm sun bathing, what does it look like I'm doing."

"Let the door go."

"That's not the best idea."

"I can handle a fae quite fine fool."

"Fine."

Melissa turned as she released the door, grabbed the fae and move to the wall. The creature leaped over Nuada and towards her. Melissa moved in time for the creature to hit the wall and Nuada to get into a fight with her. Melissa ran farther away turned to see the Nuada being attacked by the creature.

"Yeah you can handle it, you can handle it my Puerto Rican ass."

The creature jumped back and opened her mouth. The little fae clapped its ears as the women started to scream. Nuada and Melissa clapped their ears from the piercing sound.

"Damn, a banshee, thought those were a myth."

The banshee stopped screaming and attacked Nuada again who seemed to have no balance and could not stand. As he attempted to fight back but the his ability to stand but it was failing. Melissa radioed the others to inform them it was a banshee, put the fae on the floor and ran towards the two fighting faes.

"Get away from him!" Melissa never reached Nuada, the banshee turned and started attacking her. Melissa covered her face with her arm as the banshee slashed at her causing her arm to be slashed. The creature threw her into the wall and attacked with her claws again causing more slashes to appear on her body. Shots were fired and the banshee screamed again as it jumped back. Melissa lay against the wall as Nuada finally found his balance to attack the banshee again. The agents held there fire, not wanting to accidentally shoot Nuada. The two fought but the Nuada's equilibrium was still off balance and the banshee got the upper hand.

"Leave him alone." Melissa ran up and grabbed the banshee's arm trying to tear it away from Nuada. The banshee turned to her ready to strike when something happened. The banshee gasped in pain, wounds appeared all over hear body. The banshee tried to free itself from Melissa's hold. Before Melissa could loosen her hold, the banshee's head was cut off by Nuada. Melissa let go of the arm in shock. Nuada grabbed her by the throat.

"What did you do." Nuada demanded as he put his face inches from her.

"I don't know, honestly." Melissa said with a wavering voice.

"Hey you spoiled brat let the girl go." Hellboy ordered as he made his way through the stunned agents. Nuada released her and Hellboy caught her just to hand her over to one of the agents who piggy-backed her out of the building.

"What happened?" Liz asked as she ran to Melissa when she saw her riding the agents back. All the agents gave each other nervous looks as the one carrying Melissa kept walking. Nuada stormed past them when he heard Melissa gasp.

"What you disgusting piece of crap!" Nuada yelled at her resorting to human insults.

"Nothing, you just look amazingly beautiful in the sunlight."

All Nuada could do was stare at her as she stared back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looked at my story while I was typing and just wanted to thank Yazoo IS Superior for my second review. Please leave more reviews and thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you are enjoying the story, sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I know they kind of hinder the reading but I don't like rereading what I right most of the time. Please forgive me.

* * *

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter five: Is There Hope**

" Cain, will you stop yelling at Abel."

Melissa asked the left head of the little fae that she had adopted. The poor thing followed them home and since Nuada now only tolerates his sister in his room Melissa and the faeries adopted the little guy into their strange but loving family, Melissa named the left head Cain and the right head Abel since she couldn't understand what their actual names were. The two didn't seem to mind, they actually seemed to like the names.

The group sat on Melissa's bed as she typed up her essay for Dr. Krauss for his English class. At the same time Melissa was talking to Shakayia about her job while e-mailing he mother, aiming her father and listening to music at the same time.

"Huh, sorry Kay, having a hard time focusing. . . No I don't want to hang up. . . I'm almost done with the essay, I'm on the conclusion. . . I just want to tell my parents I love them. . . You are not fat you idiot I should beat you just for thinking that. . . No ah, hold on, Cherry, Daisy, Tulip will you stop it. . . The three faeries in my room you know, Cherry the pink one after cherry tree, Daisy yellow after the flower and tulip purple also the flower. . . Its what they are bound to. . . No only if the entire race becomes extinct they die but they do feel the pain. . . Kay, Kay, damn," Melissa hung up the phone, " Think she could at least say bye."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuala nervously walked to her brothers room, she thought of turning back when her hand was centimeters from the identification pad. Nuala placed her hand on the pad and entered her brothers room. Nuada wore only training pants as he practiced with a wooden bow. Nuada sensed his sister and her distress. Nuada put his staff away and approached his sister.

"What is wrong?" Nuada asked as he held his sisters face with both of his hands, Nuala looked into his eyes, his eyes that held love, love of an unrequited lover. Nuala took his hands in hers and lowered them from her face and placed a kiss on his knuckles. She let go of his hands and turned to face the wall, Nuala took two steps back and sighed before giving her brother the news that would break his heart.

"I am with child, Abraham's child." Nuala told him. She glanced at him from the corner of his eyes to see his face go from concerned to shock and then anger. Nuada turned his back away from his sister and Nuala ran out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa walked down the hallway to see Nuala walking quite fast towards her with tears running down her face. Melissa grabbed Nuala before she could walk past her.

"Nuala, honey, what happened why are you crying?" Melissa asked with concern in her voice.

"I am with Abraham's child."

"Oh, and that is bad?"

"No, I am happy, but my brother, he is not."

"I'll go talk to him, don't worry it might just be a misunderstanding."

Melissa walked away with the faes before Nuala could make a sound of protest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nuada are you in here?"

Melissa and the faes entered Nuada's room which looked like an animal came in a tore it to pieces. Not one piece of furniture was left unharmed, everything but the bed and dresser was turned over, but the linens were torn and the drawers of the dresser thrown all over the room. The plants that Nuala lovingly placed in his room were turned over as well.

"Nuada are you okay?"

Melissa entered the bathroom to see Nuada standing over the seek. As she approached to touch his shoulder Nuada spun and slammed her into the wall.

"Why do you always grab me by the throat?"

Nuada's grip tightened around Melissa's throat. Melissa gasped for air. She looked into his eyes and saw rage, hate, and sorrow. Tulip flew and ripped out strands of Nuada's hair and he released he to turn and strike the faerie.

'Nuada." Melissa grabbed his arm and he turned to her again, Melissa looked him in the eyes, " I know it's hard but they are in love, let them be happy, let your sister be happy."

Nuada stared at Melissa and then the world went dark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada woke up under new blankets on his bed. He sat up to look around his now clean room and Nuala sitting at the table which held a tray of food.

"The little one thought you would be hungry and asked me to bring you some food, she cleaned up your room as well as the faes, you should thank them."

Nuada stood from his bed and walked towards his sister. Nuala stood up before he fully reached the table and walked to him. She gently placed her hand on his face.

"I love you my dear brother, just not the same way as you love me." Nuala left the room.

Nuada sat at the table and slowly began eating the food Nuala left him. Laying across the table was the bracelet that he made for her, the gold bracelet with the family seal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa woke to the pain of one of the twins pulling her hair. "Stop that Abel." Melissa woke up and dressed to train. On her way to the training room Melissa walked passed Manning. She turned around.

"Hey Manning, I have a huge favor to ask of you. . ."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellboy stormed into Nuada's room and grabbed his wooden bow that was against the wall.

"Lets go your highness."

"Where on Earth are you going with my training bow demon." Nuada yelled while stalking towards Hellboy.

"The kid must really like you, she talked to Manning, she got him to allow you to train in the training room, with me of course."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa was training with the only agent in the BPRD that hated her guts, Agent David, why she had no idea, he just did. He fought dirty and hit her way to hard, tripping her and hitting after the fact, though she did it to sometimes but at least she apologized, and he uses the excuse that those creatures don't fight clean either.

Melissa looked past his shoulder to see Nuada and Hellboy training with the bow, Nuada was kicking Hellboy's ass, quite comical really. Melissa dodged a kick that was aimed at her face, and through one back. Agent David through another one, Melissa stepped around it and punched him directly in his face. The next thing she knew he was attacking her violently, Melissa tripped and would have fallen on her face if her shoulder didn't land first. Melissa turned and closed her eyes waiting for his kick to strike her face. . . Nothing happened.

Melissa opened her eyes to see Nuada's tight ass. "Damn what an ass." She looked past his butt to see Agent David on the floor with a bloody mouth.

"How dare you attack one of your own, have you no honor or pride." Nuada turned lifted Melissa by her arm and walked out the door with Melissa trailing after him.

"Wait up, why did you do that?" Nuada stopped, turned and stared her down. Melissa lowered her head just to have Nuada grab her chin and lift her face up to look him in the eyes.

"These humans have no honor, attacking one of their own as if they were attacking an enemy, it is disgraceful." Nuada told her while looking into her shiny brown eyes.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa sat on the floor playing with the twins as the faeries braided her hair in Nuada's room. Nuada sat on his bed reading a book, something rarely ever seen. Melissa's I-pod lay on the floor playing music that even Nuada could not completely complain about.

_I am a lighthouse, worn by the weather and the waves.__I keep my lamp lit, to warn the sailors on their way._

_I'll tell a story, paint you a picture from my past.I was so happy, but joy in this life seldom lasts._

_I had a keeper, he helped me warn the ships at had grown closer, 'till his joy meant everything to me_

_he was to marry, a girl who shone with beauty and they loved each other, and with me watched the sunsets__ into night_

_and the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea_

_the winds that blow remind me, of what has been, and what can never be _

_she had to leave us, my keeper he prayed for a safe return_

_when the night came, the weather to a raging storm had turned_

_he watched her ship fight, but in vain against the wild and terrible waves_

_and me so helpless, as dashed against the rock she met her end_

_and the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea_

_the winds that blow remind me, of what has been, and what can never _

_then __on the next day, my keeper found her washed up on the shore _

_he kissed her cold face, that they'd be together soon he'd swore._

_I saw him crying, watched as he buried her in the sand then he climbed my tower,_

_and off of the edge of me he ran_

_and the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea_

_the winds that blow remind me, of what has been, and what can never be._

_I am a lighthouse, worn by the weather and waves_

_and though I am empty, I still warn the sailors on their way._

Melissa looked up to see Nuada staring at her. "What, are you guys giving me micro braids again." the faeries giggled and continued there work.

"What kind of music is this,"

Bluegrass, I don't really like country music but Nickel Creek is a different story, there instrumental could put you to sleep its so lovely." Nuada just nodded his head and returned to the book.

* * *

Yeah I know the song took up a lot of space, but it's one of my favorites. The idea of Nuada making Nuala's bracelet is not my own, I borrowed it from Gwenfarr's story "Saving Nuada", rated M but its really good.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope everyone is enjoying the story, I saw how the songs were coming out and picked up my errors so I'll try to pay more attention and fix the next songs I use and I will try to fix the others soon. R&R please, I like to know you either enjoy the story or you think I should do something else instead.

* * *

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter six: Is Something There**

(March 12)

The two figures walked in a circle both holding bows, one panting the other not even sweating. They both turned towards one another and charged at the same time. Almost a week and a ½ of training has improved Melissa greatly. Unfortunately no good enough because Nuada tripped her and held the bow against her throat.

"What is with you and my throat Nuada." Nuada just smirked. Melissa stood and the shrill alarm went off.

"Time to work."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team entered the building with a large extravagant entrance, even a fountain of the archangel Raphael stood in the center of the lobby.

"Diablo, que bonita." Melissa spoke as she turned around taking in everything.

"What, Shrimp."

"Damn, how beautiful."

Dr. Krauss stopped and explained the situation. "Workers have been going missing from this institution for weeks, the people in the wards have been talking of a creature that has been taking the workers but have not been taken seriously. The building is clear so split and search, we will regroup in an hour if nothing is found." and with that Dr. Krauss walked away.

"Well, come on Shrimp your coming with me."

"Stop calling me Shrimp, Red. Cherry and Tulip stay with Nuada." Hellboy, Melissa, and the remaining faes walked away to start searching, leaving Abraham to search with Nuada.

"Lets go fish." Nuada stalked off with anger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You should learn how to use a gun, Shrimp."

"When you actually use your brain, Demon."

"Your spending way too much time with sir assness, your starting to sound like him."

Hellboy and Melissa conversed while checking out rooms for in hopes of seeing the cause of all the kidnappings. Suddenly a figure appeared in the middle of the hallway, the figure looked like a women, but with long nails and grayish skin.

"Hey lady the buildings been cleared how you get in here?"

The figure never responded she just attacked. She used her nails as and teeth trying to rip the two apart. Melissa tried to radio the team but it seemed as if all were being attacked by a creature.

"Hellboy, what is it."

"Don't know, Shrimp."

Hellboy shot the creature but it did nothing, she ran into a room. Both followed but she just disappeared. They searched the room and Melissa found a hole in the wall.

"Hellboy, its traveling through the walls." Melissa radioed the other agents to inform them and find out what the heck attacked them. Abe informed them all.

"they are windigos, once humans now consumed by evil spirits, they are carnivores and have enhanced abilities, strength, endurance, ect."

"How you kill it, Abe."

"Doesn't say, let me look some more."

As Abe spoke Melissa felt a drop of something fall from the ceiling onto her head. She looked up to see a dead body hanging from the ceiling with its stomach ripped open. Melissa ran out of the room ready to puke. The faes came and rubbed her back but it didn't seem to be working.

"Shrimp, you okay."

"No."

"Get outta here."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Melissa got up and started walking out of the building when the windigo appeared behind her. She held up the arm as it through her across the floor. It jumped on her. Melissa laid her hands on the creature and wounds started to appear all over its body. Melissa pushed it of when it appeared to be dead. Melissa backed away and then slowly started to approach the windigo as Abe came back on the radio.

"The windigos are very powerful it seems, able to severe the head with just a swing of its arm. It also is hard to kill, you must severe their head to fully kill the creature."

As the last sentence was spoken the windigo woke up and attacked again.

"DAMN, HELLBOY!"

Gunshots rang as Hellboy ran down the hall to help out. Melissa stood and with one look from Hellboy, ran down the steps. Screams could be heard everywhere, majority from the agents being attacked by the windigo.

"Abe, dammit how many are there."

"I can't tell they it seems about five maybe seven."

"Shit."

Melissa and the faes stopped to see Abe standing as he watched Nuada fight a windigo. She ran and grabbed him to pull him out the building with her. Another windigo appeared and the two let go of one another to avoid the strike. Nuada decapitated his opponent and went to handle the other one that had appeared.

Melissa stood not far from Nuada when the flood beneath her collapsed. She stretched out her arm in time to grab the back of Nuada's spear. He turned to see Melissa dangling, her life line his spear. The windigo fled and Nuada looked angered. Melissa turned terrified eyes to Nuada in desperation.

"Don't let me fall." the panic was clear in her voice. Abe went to reach her but she was a bit to far down. She was gradually slipping since the spear had no actual grip on it for her to hold onto. With a quick glance at each other Abe grabbed the spear as Nuada let it go the reach her. He was able to grab a hold of her wrist and pull her up. Melissa clung to him, burying her face in his neck and let the tears fall.

"Get off me girl, NOW." Melissa released him and he stormed off, spear in hand to handle the situation. The remaining two, along with the faeries, left the building since they were more of a hindrance then help.

Few minutes later all the agents walked out, some carrying the bodies of the windigos, one of the windigos sported many injuries, the injuries Melissa had inflicted on it. Everyone headed back to BPRD.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Krauss studied the body of the windigo with inflicted wounds. After closer inspection Dr. Krauss left the room to inform the others of what he discovered.

(Library with Hellboy, Liz, Abe, the twins and Melissa)

"It seems the injuries that were inflicted to the windigo is the same injuries Agent Bonilla healed from previous missions."

"What are you saying Dr. Krauss?" Melissa asked, confusion sketched on her face.

"It seems, little one, that you actually absorb the injuries and have the ability to inflict them on your enemies."

"So all of the wounds I have healed. . . "

"if one touch can be given to any of your enemies the wounds you 'healed' will appear on their bodies, quite interesting really, more investigation will have to be done on your ability, but that will be after you return. Good day." And Dr. Krauss left the library.

"Wait, when you return from where, Shrimp?" Hellboy asked as he moved to stand beside Melissa.

"I'm visiting St. John's on Monday with my parents and then spending the rest of the week with them."

"Because? "

"My birthday's the nineteenth of this month, I'm going to be eighteen, I want to spend it with my family."

The others looked at each other. Nuala particularly looked at Nuada and his steel expression.

(March 16)

Melissa walked into Nuada's room to see him meditating, she approached him and Nuada stood.

"Just wanted to tell you I'm leaving, I'll be back next Monday."

"And you are informing me as if I care because?"

"I'm telling everyone, watch the faes for me, see you."

Melissa walked out the room leaving Nuada standing there with the faes sitting at the table.

* * *

I kind of realized the healing ability with a twist sounds a bit like another Nuada/oc story, I can't remember the name of it, but I hope it doesn't sound like it, oh "Time Heals", read it its really good. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay the school I'm talking about is called Kolbe Cathedral High School, it's an actual school and you could probably look it up on Google. The schedule is four eighty minute classes with lunch during third period. The kids I use aren't made up, if you find the website for the school you could find out what they looked like. Please R&R.

* * *

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter seven: Got to Love Family**

(Kolbe Cathedral)

The bell rang for the start of second period, first period for seniors since its is a their privilege to come to school late. The students filed into room 302 for CPR, what they assumed was a former student of Kolbe, sat in one of the front seats in class.

"I thought you left." a girl named Breanna, basketball player, asked.

"Nope, I'm still walking, I was just being. . . home schooled."

The class started. It went like that for other two classes, students shocked to see her in class since she now works for the BPRD. Since it was Tuesday Melissa even went to choir, hoping to persuade them to let her still sing the senior song with the rest of the seniors in choir.

After school Melissa went home just to be greeted by her Pekingese, Chihuahua, and English bulldog. Pretty much she picked up where she left off, a typical teenager's life including chores, arguing with her mother, and spending time with her by watching their favorite TV shows.

(March 19)

Even on her birthday Melissa went to school to suffer like all teenagers. Though during lunch Brittany brought out a chocolate cake and the table sang her 'Happy Birthday," her father came to her class to give her eighteen red roses and Shakayia had her boyfriend bring her a teddy bear and a load of money from her family as a birthday gift. That night the two friends made plans to meet up in New York to go shopping and see Broadway.

(March 22)

Melissa stepped off the elevator with suitcase and teddy bear in hand. After dropping off her stuff in her room Melissa went to find Nuala.

(Library)

"Hi, Nuala, I'm back."

"Hello Meli, did you enjoy your time at home?" Nuala asked as she placed the book she was reading on her lap.

"Yep, by the way I got birthday money so I was planning on getting him/her some clothes, do you mind human clothes?"

"Not at all, but you do not need to waste your money on us."

"I'm not wasting it on you, just the baby." Melissa said with a big smile on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada and Hellboy fought as if their lives depended on it. The other agents had moved to the other side of the training room to avoid getting in the way. Melissa ran into the room and ran towards the two of them.

"Hellboy!"

Hellboy turned and opened his arms for her to jump into, which she did. After he placed her down she stood in front of him to greet Nuada.

"Why did you return you hallow insect?"

"Because I missed your shining personality my love."

Nuada sneered at the sarcastic endearment and told her to either move or become the new target. She moved.

(Two days later)

Melissa and Nuala sat on the stairs in the library, each holding one of Liz's babies. The two took the twins to allow Liz to get some much deserved sleep. Melissa sat with the cross-legged with the baby in her lap, Nuala sat like a lady, as always, also with the baby in her lap.

"Nuala, what did your brother do to receive the treatment he receives?"

"Did no one tell you little one."

"Nope."

"Centuries ago the race of elves and man went to war. It lasted many years until one day a troll came to my father and told him he would build him an army of indestructible warriors, the Golden Army. My father agreed and the army was built. But when my father saw the destruction and death the army caused him to regret his decision. He made a truce with the humans to live in peace and the army was locked away and the crown that was used to control the army was divided into three pieces, my father held one, the race of man received the other and I was given the last piece. My brother did not agree with the decision and went off to live in exile. Over the years the humans forgot the agreement and pushed the faes to live underground in secret. It went like this for many years until my brother decided to reclaim what he believes is our birthright. He killed humans to get the first piece of the crown. Then he killed our father to receive the second. I escaped with the BPRD, but with our bond he knew where I was and took me. We returned to where the army was held, the BPRD followed and Abe gave him the last piece in exchange for me. Hellboy challenged my brother and my brother lost. I had to take our lives to end my brothers reign of terror. We would have been gone forever if it was not for the Angel of Death. She brought the two of us back, though our bond is now weakened and even though he knows my thoughts and what I read from others, he cannot always sense where I am and we do not always feel each others emotions or receive the same injuries."

"Oh, that's cool, my family's dysfunctional too, but we're not that bad."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa entered Nuada's room to see it empty other than Cain and Abel sitting on his bed.

"So this is where to two of you have been, what got tired of hanging out with the faeries?" the door to the bathroom suddenly opened and Nuada stepped out using a towel to dry his hair, and since the towel was in his hair nothing was around his waist.

"EEK, I did not need to almost see that, I did NOT need to almost see that." Melissa turned around and covered her eyes as Cain and Abel laughed.

"What in goddess' name are you doing in my room you filthy creature." Nuada demanded as he went to put on a pair of pants.

"I came to ask you a question." Melissa explained with her back still turned away from him.

"You shameless creatures parade down the streets have dressed and enjoy talking of the other genders body parts, yet, when confronted with the other gender naked you shrink back in shame, you disgust me. Turn around and face me I am covered."

Melissa turned around, "First off I only own two outfits that show off lots of skin and second I haven't even seen what a man looks like so forgive me for being embarrassed about you being naked."

"Why are you interested in your own sex, which seems quite popular with your race now."

"No, though I find it funny being called a lesbian, no hard to believe, but I don't believe in sex before marriage so I've never seen a naked man." Nuada only gave her a look of contempt.

"Anyway I was wondering if elves use bassinets for newborns." Melissa quickly changing the topic to the reason why she was in his room to begin with.

"Of course, your unimaginative worms took the idea from us, almost everything you created came from the faes."

"Do you want to get permission to go to the Troll Market and get one made for Nuala's baby?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada, Melissa, Hellboy walked the streets of the Troll Market. For once in her life Melissa was the one people stared at because she wasn't like the rest, she was human. Nuada walked with determination, since he seemed to know where he was going she stuck with him. It didn't take long for Hellboy to wander off on his own.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Nuada looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Because you are a disgusting piece of filth walking in a place you don't belong."

Melissa turned her head to him, "I hope you know, that you are the biggest asshole I know." Nuada grabbed her arm and squeezed it until it seemed like it would break. "Sorry damn it, Nuada sorry." He let go.

As the continued to walk they passed a stall where, to Melissa, an Adonis look-alike stood. Milk colored skin, dirty blond hair and dark pink eyes, Melissa was entranced. She left Nuada's side to meet the beautiful being. As she came closer he smiled at her.

"Hello young one, may I ask what you are called?" He smiled at her and Melissa forgot to breathe. "young one?"

"Melissa," she blurted out, "My name is Melissa."

"A pleasure to meet you Melissa, I am Áed."

Melissa was too entranced to notice Nuada come up from behind her. "What do you think you are doing human?" Melissa was to busy looking at Áed to hear Nuada.

Áed chuckled and answered for her. "We are just getting acquainted Lord Nuada, no harm done."

Nuada looked at Áed. "And what may I ask are you."

"I am half elf and half dryad, my mother was a dryad of the cherry tree, hence my eye color." Áed explained to Nuada, but he continued to look at Melissa.

"You eyes add to your beauty." She finally spoke.

Áed smiled and Nuada became more stone faced, before he had a chance to take Melissa's arm Áed took her hand to place a kiss upon the back of it.

"Would you like for me to accompany you to your destination?"

Nuada answered, "No we will not." and snatched Melissa's hand from his hold and dragged her away.

"Wasn't he gorgeous Nuada?" He didn't respond.

(A bit later)

Melissa had walked away from Nuada deciding to look at the what the market had to hold on her own, though she wasn't stupid enough to actually touch anything. She stopped to look at a gold necklace when a figure approached her.

"How are you precious?"

Melissa froze, she knew that voice and it wasn't good. She looked up to see a creature with blue skin and green hair, the one who took care of her when she was kidnapped. He smiled at her at went to take her arm when another grabbed it.

"I do not think she wants you to touch her." Melissa looked to see Áed glaring daggers at the her once-captor. He stared a few more seconds and then took his leave.

"How do you know him," Melissa looked at him strangely, " He called you precious, how do you know him?"

"He was my caretaker when I was kidnapped."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada went in search of Melissa after he found someone to make the bassinet for his sister's child. The thought of her walking away from him without his notice angered him. He should have at least sense her presence leave him, but he did not notice until after he made his order.

Nuada walked through the streets until he saw her talking to the half-elven from before. Nuada felt anger at knowing the girl left his side to talk to the half-breed. He stormed over.

"Girl what is the meaning of this?"

Melissa looked at Nuada with surprise etched all over her face. "Nothing Nuada, Áed has been keeping me company, is something wrong with that?" Áed smiled at Nuada awaiting the answer.

"That would assume I actually cared what happens to you girl, and I still, in fact, wish you dead."

Áed's eyes twinkled with mischief at the words Nuada dare utter in front of him.

"Since her welfare is no concern of yours, you would not mind if I continued to see her, if that is alright with you my sweet." Melissa smiled with eyes resembling someone a bit drunk.

"Why would it bother me?"

Nuada tore her away before Áed could answer.

(BPRD headquarters)

"How the Troll Market Meli?" Nuala asked, oblivious to the true reason they went there.

"I met the most gorgeous man of my entire life, that's not saying much, but he was so ethereal, his smile took my breath away and my heart felt like it was going to pound its way out of my chest." Melissa explained with starry eyes.

"Love at first site I presume?"

"To early to tell if its love, Nuala, but I'm going to ride it out until I find out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, finally, Melissa finds a love interest. I'm enjoying writing this so lets hope I keep this up. Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

The beginning is for SesshiraRayu, thanks for all the comments, I got the idea for the questions in Truth or Dare from a game the girls played in my Biology 2 class. I want the story to be in the twenties before I finish, lets hope it works. And of course Shibo26, I'll try not to leave you waiting, please don't send the evil zombie space chickens to eats my brains. There's reason its rated T by the way

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter eight: New Love, Finally, Something to Break**

(Melissa's room)

"Truth or Dare Liz?"

"Truth."

"When did you first lose your virginity?"

"Damn. . . Freshman year in high school to Justin Blake, a senior, he dumped me right after."

Nuala walked in the room to hear the end of the last sentence. "What are the two of you doing."

The girls looked at Nuala standing in the doorway from their place on the middle of the bed with the faes napping on the pillows. Melissa answered,

"Playing Truth or Dare."

"Truth or what?"

"Truth or Dare, it's a simple game, you ask a person truth or dare, they choose one and whichever one they choose they either get a question or dared to do something, usually the dares embarrassing, want to play?" Nuala walked over and took a seat on the bed.

"Okay Melissa Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare to go and steal Nuada's training bow."

Nuala stared at the two in shock. Melissa stood up and ran out of the room to do her dare. Nuala turned to Liz feeling both stunned and sorry for the girl's boldness.

"Nuada will kill her if he catches her."

"He's with Hellboy training hand-to-hand for once while I get a break from the twins, don't kill my fun."

Ten minutes later Melissa returned with the wooden staff. She placed it on her dresser drawers and returned to her spot on the bed. Liz was laughing and Nuala stared at her dumbstruck. Melissa only smiled at her trying to reassure her everything was fine, it was just a game.

"Okay Nuala, Truth or Dare."

"Truth, seems saner."

"Okay no lying now, did Nuada by any chance feel you and Abe have. . . um . . . intercourse?"

Nuala blushed before answering, " He did, but he never actually figured it out, our bond has weakened so he had no idea that we were intimate, though I know at nights he wakes up at night covered in sweat because of it." Nuala was redder than a cherry and all Liz and Melissa could do was laugh till tears came to their eyes.

"Not so safe is it, okay you get to choose who you want to ask truth or dare to."

"Melissa, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What was your most recent embarrassment."

"You suck Nuala, okay, when I went to ask your brother if he would like to get permission to go to the Troll Market, I at first didn't see him, he kind of walked out of the bathroom with the towel in his hair instead of around his waist." Liz almost fell to the floor with laughter and Nuala smiled a big smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure staggered to the gates of the BPRD, he tried find a way to get the gates to open but he was too tired. The front desk was notified someone was at the gates and he turned on the intercom.

"Hello there, state your business."

No response, the man tried again, but again he received no response. He turned on the cameras to get a look at the front gates to see a figure laying on the floor. He called security to go get the figure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Melissa Truth or Dare?" Liz laughed out, it was amazing how she was able to stay conscious from lack of air do to all of her hard laughing.

"Da. . . " the rest of the word was drowned out by Manning banging the door open.

"There is an emergency in the hospital wing that you need to address Shrimp."

(Hospital wing)

Melissa walked into the room and towards the bed where the body lay. Her heart stopped. Áed lay on the bed, it looked like no part of his body was left untouched. Melissa went to work absorbing his wounds. Dr. Krauss stood at the end of the bed watching her work, most likely taking mental notes for later use. Nuada and Hellboy walked in right when she finished healing Áed of all his wounds. Melissa stroked his face in hopes he would open his eyes.

"Who did this to you Áed, don't worry I'll get them back for you." Melissa promised the unconscious Halfling.

(Later that night)

Áed awoke with a start. Sitting on the bed across from him was a face he knew. . . Nuada, former prince of Bethmora. He made it.

"Why did you come here half-blood."

"Who healed me?"

"You did not answer my question, answer it."

"Your servant came upon the fae that she claims to have taken care of her when she was kidnapped, I tried to find out why, but it only resulted in my attempted murder."

"What makes you think I would take that thing as a servant."

"Her jacket bore the tree of Bethmora, I only assumed. . ."

"You assumed wrong!"

"Then why do you act as if you have a right to choose who she can talk to if you do not own her?" Nuada remained silent.

(Morning)

Melissa walked into the room to see Áed talking to one of the faeries, Cherry, to be precise. She walked up to him and hugged him, much to Áed's shock.

"Did you heal me yesterday my sweet?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

The two sat together on the bed just staring into each others eyes. And that is how Nuala found them, and that is how Nuala left them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure it was like that Nuala?""Yes Liz, I know the eyes of two lovers and that is what I saw. . . I fear for Nuada, he won't admit it, but the girl has become a strange comfort to him."

"What are you saying."

"Melissa has the blood of a human, yes, but I also sense the blood of a nymph, a succubus, and an elf. The blood is engrained deep in her, that is why she has the ability to absorb wound and transfer them while her family cannot, and why the testing could not decipher it. The fae blood in her, especially the elf, soothes my brother."

"How do you think he will react to their developing relationship."

"With anger."

"I hate to break her heart like this."

"It is for the best."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It would be April soon, Áed had been in the BPRD headquarters for four days, he watches over the twins and Nuala when the others go off to work on a mission, but everyone knew the real reason. The site of Áed and Melissa together has become frequent in the base. The faes took to Nuada's room since they felt abandoned. The bassinet for Nuala's baby sat in the corner of the room, Nuada had not the heart to present it to her yet, why he did not know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's my shortest chapter so far but I want to think about my next approach. I'm not running out of idea, it's just late and I've gotten three chapters up in one day, my minds exhausted. Don't get use to this, when I get farther into the story I may post every other day. R&R please.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter nine: Loves Nice but the Fall Hurts**

Melissa and Áed sat next to each other in the library, Melissa's head rested on Áed's shoulder as he read poetry to her. Nuala watched the couple from the door, her heart hurt from the thought of ruining their relationship, but Nuada's pain was great, even with the weakened bond her soul felt torn. He needed the girl much more then he was even willing to admit to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada trained by himself, not one person was in the training room with him. Nuada went through the moves, straining his body to its limit, something was missing, he couldn't point it out. The little faes stayed in his room, no longer was it private, no longer could he go there to escape.

Nuala was approaching the room, Nuada kept going, he could no longer rely on her, she gave everything up to have the fishes child, she would no longer understand his problems.

Nuala was in the room walking towards him, he didn't stop, he spent his entire life trying to make her happy, he did whatever he could to spend just a minute longer in her presence, he showed her he would wait an eternity for her, now she could wait.

Nuala was only a few feet from him, his body still pushed itself, her presence no longer gave him the comfort it use to, if only he could lay in her arms until all the pain went away, but he never would be able to again, her pure soul would be tainted by his dark one, his father was right, he would be the end of her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuala watched her brother as he trained, he never stopped, never even glanced her way. The pain was tearing him apart, he needed a light to balance his darkness, he just hasn't realized that the light is not her.

"Nuada, please, you must rest, your body will give up on you if you continue this."

Nuada continued to push his body to the limits, ignoring his sisters advice. She no longer cared for him, she wanted that fishes love.

"The baby is quite healthy, it is almost three months now, Liz says we could use a machine to see the babies gender, but we don't have to. . . Abraham is quite nervous, he is afraid he won't make a good father, we are telling him he is quite foolish. . . Dr. Krauss wishes to teach the child, what I have no idea, but he seems excited. . . Áed wants to. . ."

Nuala stopped talking when she saw how tense her brother got just by the sound of Áed name. she left the room to leave her brother in peace, seeing all that she needed to see. Nuada breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the door close behind his sister.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shrill alarm sounded through out the entire building, everyone woke up to get ready to go to work.

(Empire State Building)

"Wow, never been here before, does a penny dropped from the top of the building really kill a person?

"Start watching Mythbusters, Red, a penny's not dense enough to do anything more than break the skin and maybe draw a bit of blood."

"Shut up Shrimp."

The team walked into the building. Hellboy being a kid decided to take the elevator all the way up top, saying the paranormal could have gone up there to escape the humans. The rest of the team split up to handle the other floors.

"I see nothing, any of you down there got something." Hellboy radioed after about twenty minutes.

"Nothing."

"Nope."

"Nada."

The team was about to return when something happened. The building went dark.

"Guys I'm sorry, but I hate horror movies, can we please leave now?" Melissa radioed to the others. She received no response. Melissa started to walk around, feeling for objects when her hand came in contact with something with texture, freaking out she kept going up until her hands touched what felt like skin.

"If you are done, will you remove your hands from my body before I decide to remove them from yours."

Melissa, instead of pulling her hands back, flung them around, what she hoped, was the speakers waist.

"Nuada you scared the hell out of me."

"Girl let me go."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't see, I'm not letting go unless you agree to get me out of here safely." no response.

"You're an ass, Nuada I hope you, mhmmph."

Nuada had clamped her mouth with his hand. He looked around the room, he knew something was here, he just couldn't tell where. He wrapped his free arm around Melissa's waist and started pulling her towards the stairs.

Wings brushed the side of his face. Nuada froze, he listened around, the wings fluttered farther away. Nuada looked around, but he could not find the offender. Then the moon shined in through the windows, the figure was illuminated. A man stood tall, his skin seemed to absorb the light, his blonde hair seemed to shine, he was beautiful, even his black wings. An incubus. Nuada loosed his hold jut enough for Melissa to turn around. At first she thought_ 'an angel', _until she saw is wings.

"I thought I sensed another." the incubus spoke, looking directly at Melissa. Before she could question him, Hellboy stormed in and started shooting. Nuada all but threw Melissa down the stairs and closed the door.

(BPRD headquarters)

Melissa walked in her room to see Áed sitting on her bed waiting for her. She smiled and went to the bathroom to change. After, the two crawled under the covers to sleep and Áed pulled her against him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz and Nuala sat together in Liz and Hellboy's room talking of how to get Áed to leave. It hurt to know they were going to hurt someone they cared for, but it was for the better.

"What would cause Melissa to see Áed is not for her?" Liz questioned allowed.

"Elves are not like humans, my race treats women with respect unlike some the human men."

"So what would upset Melissa enough to want him to leave if he treats her like a queen?"

(Nuada's room)

The little faes laid against Nuada's pillows depressed, their friend has left them to spend time with her new love, Áed, she no longer had time to focus on them, everything was about Áed. Cain looked to where Nuada meditated on the floor. His eyes skimmed the room and noticed an object missing, an idea struck him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tiny twins ran towards the shooting range to see Hellboy practicing, since he always said he was a lousy at shooting. The twins climbed up until they rested on his shoulder.

"Hey little guy what you want?"

Abel chattered on about his lack of skill with a bow.

"What, I don't need to know how to use a piece of wood," more chatter from Cain this time, "OH really," a bit more chatter from both, "I can beat that frilly little elf, excuse me while I go kick his ass." the twins jumped down and as Hellboy walked out the room, the two smiled.

(Nuada's room)

Hellboy almost broke the door off its hinges when he opened the door.

"Hey pretty boy, get your bow and meet me in the training room to get your ass kicked."

Nuada opened his eyes to look at Hellboy as if he grew two heads, but he accepted the challenge and turned to get his bow, which was missing from its spot.

(Melissa's room)

Áed walked into his sweet's room to see Nuada grabbing the wooden bow from on top of the dresser. Áed walked over to see the problem when Nuada turned on him.

"Did you steal my bow half-breed?

"It has been in here since I first came, I assumed it belonged to Melissa."

"You think that brat would use a bow this tall, have you no sense?"

"I have never trained with weaponary how was I to know?"

Nuada looked all but ready to wring his neck. The two continued to argue, well Nuada argued while Áed seemed to shrink away. The sounds of Nuada's yelling rang through the entire hallway and then some.

"What are you doing Nuada?"

Melissa walked into her room to see Nuada ready to strike Áed with the wooden bow. Áed turned to her with a look of relief on his face and Nuada took a few steps back but the anger was still present on his face.

"Girl did you steal my bow?"

"Oops, I'm so sorry Nuada, the girls and I were playing Truth or Dare and I was dared to take your bow, then Áed showed up and I completely forgot to return it to your room, plus you haven't been training with your bow so I completely forgot about it."

Nuada's face stayed firm, he stalked towards her with an intent gleaming in his eyes. Melissa stood her ground, either from courage, fear, or stupidity Áed could not tell. Nuada took her face in his grips and lifted her up as he bent down.

"You ever touch my belongings again and I will not hesitate to rid this world of your meaningless soul, do you understand me girl." Melissa nodded her head the best she could. Áed stayed in the back of the room, watching Nuada threaten his sweet. Nuada walked out the room and Melissa turned to Áed and stare at him too calmly for his taste.

"What?"

"Are you afraid of Nuada?"

"He is trained for battle, I am sorry, but I have never resulted to violence in my life."

Melissa shook her head and started to walk out of the room.

"Would you rather me be dead for defending myself?"

"I would rather know you would defend yourself other than let another walk all over you." and with that she left the room.

When she returned to the room that night, Áed had left not only the room, but BPRD entirely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Men, they come in, they come out, what you going to do about it. Hope to hear from you.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter ten: Maybe Something's Really There**

(Dream)

Three figures fought in almost total darkness, the only light being the moonlight coming through the windows. The ring of a spear sang through the air as one of the figures attempted to slice another, the flutter of wings sounded at they moved someone around. The figure seemed to hover over the floor, the tips of his toes gently touching the ground. The last figure lumbered with its own type of grace, an object shining in his hand before he set it off. The figure dodged the offending projectile and flew above the other two. The figure's teeth shone as he smiled. He looked towards something, but the spear sang again as it came to prevent it from going towards the direction it looked at.

"Do you think you can protect her from me?"

The figures never responded, they continued to attack as the other continued to dodge.

"Her blood sings to me, I can here it, feel it, it calls to me to release it from its sleep." the two never stopped moving, but they did seem to slow from curiosity at the figures words.

"It is forced to sleep, it lets the other two battle for dominance, but it wants to join in, it wants to claim the girls body for its own."

"Sorry, but the girls human, nothing special about her." the biggest figure argued back.

"How wrong you are, her blood is waging war against itself, one will have to win, and I will make sure it's the succubus' blood that consumes her."

One figured stayed quite throughout the fight, the other smiled again and flew behind it, grabbing its arms and twisting both behind his back. It leaned down close to the other's ear.

"I will take her and there is nothing you can do about it, she will be mine and I will enjoy every inch of her body, I'm sure she will scream for mercy at first, but she'll learn to crave it after awhile."

Red consumed the others vision, when he was released he turned, but the figure disappeared. Something breathed on his neck, he turned and. . .

(End of Dream)

Nuada awoke panting, covered in sweat,. His heart pounded against his ribcage with great force. Little hands touched his arm, chest, and hand, trying to sooth him. His eyes traveled the room, but nothing seemed out of place. He laid back down trying to steady his breathing, his mind replaying the dream.

(Liz and Hellboy's room)

Liz woke up to hear someone knocking on the door. She looked beside her to see Hellboy still asleep and to the cribs to see both the twins were asleep as well. Liz walked to the door and opened to see Melissa standing on the other side with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Baby what happened?"

"Áed's gone, I feel lonely."

Liz let her in the room. Melissa crawled in the bed, leaving room for Liz to sleep in the middle. Melissa fell asleep to Liz stroking her hair.

(Morning)

Hellboy woke and turned to kiss Liz when he saw Melissa sleeping in the bed.

"Hey babe wake up." Liz woke to Hellboy nudging her, she looked at him and he gestured to the girl lying beside her.

"Áed left."

Hellboy needed no further explanation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa walked through the headquarters with a frown on her face. Everything reminded her of Áed. The library, the cafeteria, even the training room since he liked to watch her practice with the other agents. She hated seeing the pity in the eyes of everyone around her. Dr. Krauss even tried to have a talk with her after her lessons, but she said she was fine and practically ran out the room. A thought struck Melissa and she headed to the only place in the building that Áed had never been in, Nuada's room.

(Nuada's room)

Melissa tip-toed in, hoping to make no noise. She surveyed the room and saw no Nuada, but instead, the little faes sitting on Nuada's bed. With a smile on her face she walked over.

"Hi guys." The faes stopped their chatter to stare at her.

Melissa's smile fell.

"Okay, you have every right to hate me I'm so stupid, I forgot that family is so much more important than any man because men come in and go but family is forever. Can you ever in a gazillion years ever forgive me and my stupidity."

The faes looked at one another then moved over to signal for her to get on the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada stepped out of the bathtub, he didn't even bother to unplug the drain. He dried his body with a towel as he walked out of the room. Nuada opened the door and looked around his room to see something that made his blood boil. Next to his bed on the floor was a pair of sneakers stuffed with socks, on his bed Melissa sat laughing at something one of the faes had said.

With no sound or warning Nuada stalked to the bed. Melissa turned to him and at the sight of his face began to shake. Nuada lifted her over his shoulder and she started to squirm. Nuada walked her back to the bathroom and Melissa started to scream and beg. Every step his took Melissa started begging more.

"Stop no sorry, I'm sorry, put me down." Nuada entered the bathroom. "I forgot Nuada, please put me down." His intent was clear, he was planning on drowning her. Melissa screamed for her life begging Nuada to put her down. Nuada was standing in front of the bathtub when Melissa said something that made him freeze.

"Mercy, Nuada, mercy, I don't want to drown, I don't want to die like this, mercy, mercy."

Nuada lowered Melissa from his shoulder to cradle her in his arms. Her face was red and tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall. Melissa continuously whispered mercy to Nuada.

Nuada dropped her in the water and left the bathroom as if in a daze. Melissa sat up in the bathtub, to scared to move she stayed in. The water was becoming cold and she started to shake, but made no plans of leaving the water. Nuada came back in wearing a pair of pants this time. Grabbing a towel he placed it on the counter and hoisted Melissa out of the bathtub. Nuada took off Melissa's shirt and pants leaving her in his undergarments. Nuada started to dry her off with the towel and then wrapped it around her. He left her in the room to fetch a shirt, Melissa stayed standing where he left her. Nuada returned to see she hadn't moved an inch. Nuada quickly removed her underclothes and pulled the shirt over her, it reached her knees. He lifted her up and laid her in his bed. Melissa fell asleep as Nuada covered her up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa woke up in a bed she didn't know, in a room she didn't recognize. She sat up to see something white sitting in the corner. After a closer look she realized it was a shirtless Nuada._ 'I'm in his room and I'm not dead. This could be good.' _Nuada stood and walked over to sit across from Melissa. The two stared at one another, neither making a move to speak.

Melissa decided to finally break the silence. "How did you receive all those scars on your body, who gave them to you?"

Nuada gently touched one of the scars that lay on his arm. "From many battles against humans, each from a different weapon, swords, axes, knives, whips, chains, I have went against all the weapons you can imagine."

Melissa raised her hand to hover over the one that ran across his face. "How did you get this one, Nuala has the same one?"

"All the ones that cover my face are self inflicted. I gave them to myself when I went into exile. Because of our bond, Nuala received them to."

Melissa tilted her head and looked at all the scars on his face. "They are so pretty."

Nuada smiled, he raised his hand and gently stroked her face. "Thank you little one, for everything." Melissa smiled back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think this may be my shortest one so far. I'll try to make the other one a bit longer. Thanks Reinamarie, I fixed the French. Please review, everyone not just Reinamarie.


	11. Chapter 11

Reminder; if you see _this_ it means music, this is elfish, and _this is thought. _Thank you Blarg for the comment, also nikki and Iarrod. I will try to continue updating at least two stories a day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter eleven: The Problem**

(April 16)

"_Love and marriage, love and marriage,_

_They go together like a horse and carriage,_

_This I'll tell you brother, you can't have one without the other,_

_Love and marriage, love and marriage,_

_It's an institute you can't disparage,_

_Ask the local gentry, and they will say it's elementary,"_

"You look like a complete fool singing to no one." Melissa looked up to see Nuada smirking at her wondering how long he was looking at her sway to Frank Sinatra.

"Well at least I can express other emotions than just anger."

Nuada approached her and grabbed her chin, he raised her up until she was on her tip toes, Nuada lowered his face to hers, smirking the entire time, he turned his head and. . . whispered in her ear.

"Continue to insult me girl, and I promise you that I will break both your arms." Nuada released her face. "Your mind or body cannot begin to comprehend how I express myself, especially with another."

"Excuse me, what are you implying, because I have never been touched."

"The half-breed slept in your room girl, and isn't it common for filth like you to sleep with whomever show the slightest bit of interest in you?"

"Kiss my Puerto Rican a…" The shrill alarm stopped her from finishing the sentence.

"Damn it, couldn't I have just finished my insult."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team walked down the streets of the Troll Market. Liz had to stay at the headquarters to take care of the twins, but Nuala came to give information to the others. The team split, trying to find the stolen goods from an auction house.

"Nuada did you really kill the people at an auction for a piece of the gold crown?" Melissa radioed to Nuada out of curiosity.

"Who told you the story?"

"Nuala told me why you were in trouble, and Hellboy gave me the details."

"That demon talks too much." Melissa laughed.

The girl walked down a street wearing her Timberland jacket. After finding out about the mission the elf twins insisted she wear it, why, Melissa's still trying to figure it out. A troll walked past her, nearly knocking her over since he couldn't see her, she being so short.

"Okay, after this we are going to find a way to add me a couple of inches, I nearly got stepped on." Laughing was heard over the radio from all of the agents.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellboy made his way through a dense crowd, loving how no one looked at him as if he were a freak. Everything seemed normal and calm until his eyes fell on a creature with blue skin and green hair. The creature smiled and held up a ring, a small gold ring, looked like it would fit the finger of a child, a human child. Hellboy approached him and the creature put the ring away.

"What are you man?" Hellboy questioned when he was close enough to the creature.

"What I am is none of your concern, my name is Kjetil, I come to warn you, the girl belongs to my mistress, if you would be so kind please give her back her ring." Kjetil threw the ring in the air and was gone by the time Hellboy caught it. Hellboy looked at the ring, gold with the March birthstone in the middle, the stone was surrounded by a band with a school name on it and the ring's sides had a music note on one and a angel on the other. Hellboy pocketed the ring and continued his search.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The agents had found the stolen property and started heading out of the Troll Market. As Melissa walked a figure appeared in front of her. The incubus from the Empire State Building. The fallen angel came closer and enveloped her with his wings.

'_You can never escape what you are girl you can never escape me, together our power can do wonders to the human race, you could be queen, come with me, I will teach you well, you won't be screaming mercy for long.'_ Melissa closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them, the incubus was gone.

Many fae looked at the still figure in the middle of the street, all eyes fell to the tree on her jacket sweater. Many kept their distance, but some approached, speaking to her in languages she couldn't understand. A nymph came forth and grabbed her arm.

"You are Lord Nuada's servant, how is he?"

"How, what, servant, wait NO, we work together." The fae all looked at another with confusion while others with disgust., already making assumptions of what their working together was.

"But you have the Tree of Life on your shirt, his family's seal."

"The humans have taken the seal and used it for their own." Nuada approached the crowd.

"My Lord, this human is not your servant?" The nymph asked, with eyes full of lust.

"No, she is but one of the foul things I must deal with, she is a guard and out of honor I will kill those who dare to injure a royal guard, half-breed or not." All the fae backed up at the warning, the two agents took their leave.

"What just happened?"

"I claimed you as my guard, you are lucky I find you useful, mutt, otherwise I would have left you to their mercy." At the word mercy Melissa remembered her brief encounter with the fallen being.

"The incubus, I saw him." Nuada pulled her to a stop.

"What did he say to you."

"Something about joining him, ruling the humans beside him, being queen, something about not screaming mercy for long. . . That was a sexual comment wasn't it"

Nuada just kept walking.

(Outside the truck)

"Hey Shrimp this yours?" Hellboy held the ring above Melissa's head. Melissa scrunched her forehead in thought.

"Let me see that Red." Hellboy gave it to her and Melissa slipped it on her ring finger on her right hand.

"Its my school ring, how'd you get it?"

'Blue skin, green hair, named Kjetil, know him?"

"Yeah, he was my caretaker when I was kidnapped."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So the faes and this incubus you speak of both want the Shrimp, for what?" Manning asked. Everyone was gathered in the Library, discussing their new problem.

"It seems the incubus wishes to have the succubus' blood in her to take control to use her power to control humans, the fae most likely wishes the same, but instead have her elfish blood take control." Abraham explained.

"How come everyone knows about my blood other than me?" Melissa asked a bit peeved.

"You're a general topic during lunch Shrimp." Hellboy explained.

"It seems, Agent Bonilla, that your powers are derived from both fae and succubus blood, either one taking control would make you much more stronger and give a longer life, maybe immortality."

"Huh, what?"

"Its simple Melissa, growing up with humans your other blood traits stayed dormant, all it gave you was the ability to look younger than what you really are, hence you look about twelve or thirteen when you are really eighteen. The elfish blood awoke when you came in contact with other fae, and it is hypothesized to get stronger the longer you are around fae, particularly elves. We may have to run another test to see if you coming in contact with an incubus awoke the succubus blood in you. Either is immortal so you could have inherited the trait." Abraham so calmly described.

Melissa looked at the faces around her. "I just wanted to be a normal teenager who goes to college, marries, has three kids, adopts one and spend the rest of her life working herself to death. You make my life difficult." Melissa whined to everyone in the room.

"It seems we have a new job, protect Agent Bonilla to make sure neither side gets her and uses her abilities for their own personal gaim." Dr. Krauss told the BPRD.

"Great, now, about those sexual comments from the incubus, is that normal?" Everyone groaned at her stupidity.

"What, it's a legitimate question."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa sat on Nuada's bed playing with the little faes as he practiced what looked like yoga.

"Did we get yoga from you too?"

"Yes, mutt, nothing humans made was originally their own idea."

"What you get from us."

"The ability to hate."

At that Melissa looked around the room and saw Nuala's bassinet in the corner. She walked over to it. The bassinet was round, the wood was glossed a deep brown, the linen felt like silk, the canopy was white, like the rest of the linen, with silver leaves around the rim of it. It was beautiful, like the elven race.

"It's beautiful Nuada, why haven't you given it to your sister yet?"

Nuada stopped to see what the girl was talking about. "I had not the heart to."

"Let's give it to her now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa pulled Nuala and Abe to the Library where Nuada brought the bassinet.

"Come on walk faster."

"What is so important that you had to drag us away from the twins?"

"You'll see if you walk faster."

The three entered the library. Melissa pulled Nuala to where Nuada stood. Nuada smiled at his sister.

"A gift for your child sister." Nuada gestured to the bassinet that stood behind him.

Nuala gasped at the site of the bassinet. "It is lovely, is this why you went to the Troll Market that day, to have a bassinet made for the child?"

"It was the girls idea."

Nuala hugged Nuada and then Melissa. The smile on her face could have lit the world, yet, Nuada only focused on the smile Melissa had.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, three in one day, I did it because I may only post one tomorrow, the Lord of the Rings movies are playing this weakened and I love the movies, and Legolas, and I might focus on them, and Legolas, too much to really write, because I'll be staring at Legolas, but I'll try. R&R please and thank you. P.S. I love elves.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for subscribing to my story 00Milky00, I know I update pretty fast one of my best friends actually made me turn off my laptop yesterday when I was working on a chapter because all I have been doing is writing, I was told and then realized my chapters are kind of short so sorry about that, but I hope all the updating several times a day helps out.

I love read you opinions good or bad so please review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter twelve: A New and Old Face**

(April 28)

"It's cold."

The doctor smiled as he spread the gel on the elf's belly, he has been doing this for years, and every pregnant women says the same thing to him, it's cold.

Abraham stood beside Nuala holding her hand, Hellboy stood against the wall holding one of the twins while Liz leaned against him holding the other. Nuada stood against the doorway a bit angry at his sister who agreed to use humans machines, and Melissa, Melissa looked ready to jump off the walls, this was her first ultrasound ever. The doctor put the handheld device on the belly and started moving it around.

Everyone gasped.

The baby looked like a regular baby, well a regular developing baby, the parents had tears of joy in their eyes at seeing their child.

"Are we going to find out the sex of the baby?" Melissa asked the parents, particularly Nuala, since it is her belly.

"Yes, I would like to know." Nuada's faced twisted at the knowledge of his sister not following the tradition of finding out after giving birth. The doctor smiled and moved to find the gender.

"Everyone but Nuada stepped closer. "It's a. . . girl." Melissa jumped up and down. " It's a girl, it's a girl." Even Nuada couldn't help but smile at he antics, though his was tinier than the others.

"Nuala you don't mind human dresses right." Nuala smiled, "I would not mind if you bought her clothes."

"Yes!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does it look like a fish?" Shakayia blatantly asked.

"No, the baby looks like it will look like an elf, I probably should ask about that."

The two girls walked through had walked through almost all the babies department to find some clothes with Melissa's birthday money. They bought clothes, toys, and all the necessities for the babies first year on Earth.

"So?" Shakayia asked.

"So what?"

"So how's the sex god doing?"

"Of course you would ask that, he's good and still hates the human race, but I think he's learning to deal with us a bit better."

"Can I meet him?"

"Do you love your head on your shoulders?" Melissa asked with a laugh present in her voice, Shakayia dropped the subject.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPRD agents walked through the streets of the Troll Market in hopes of seeing something to lead them to the faes who wanted one of their own. Every lead they had gotten did nothing for them, the team grew more frustrated with the search.

Abraham continued to search for a way to defeat the incubus, he found nothing as of now, but he continued to look for a solution.

"The girl is going to be end of this department, I think I'm loosing hair because of her." Manning paced the floor, they are getting nowhere and Washington was giving him a hard time. Dr. Krauss watched him pace the floor. "The agents they are sending will be very useful in our investigation no?" Manning stopped pacing the floor. "Yeah, lets hope Hellboy doesn't over react."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We don't need help." The team stood in the library waiting for the help Washington was sending.

"Washington disagrees, the two agents they're sending specialize in mythological and biblical creatures, they will know how to defeat that incubus." Hellboy just crossed his arms at Manning's defense.

"Still don't need them."

Melissa stood next the Nuada, Cain and Abel stood on her shoulder while the faeries hovered around Nuada, making tiny braids in his hair. Nuada looked neutral about the new agents, but you didn't have to be close to him to know the truth, he was livid inside.

The doors opened and the team got a look at the two new agents a man and woman. Liz broke into a smile and ran to hug one of them, Hellboy huffed.

"Myers your back, thought you liked the cold?" Myers smiled at Hellboy.

Dr. Krauss stepped forward to greet the woman. "Agent Cree a pleasure, welcome to New York your file says you are a witch of the elements, very good, another fighter will do wonders."

Agent Cree scrutinized all the agents in the room. Her eyes stayed on the two elves, she sensed light in one, the other darkness. _'This is going to be interesting.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada slowly twirled his sister's bracelet in his hands while Melissa played on the floor with Cain and Abel.

"Are you going to undue those braids, you look ridiculous with them." Before Nuada respond, Agent Cree entered his room.

"So you're the elf that tried to use the Golden Army to destroy mankind, aren't you handsome." Nuada sneered.

"Nuada, you're door seriously needs a lock." Agent Cree lowered her eyes to the girl.

"You must be Melissa, the reason for all the commotion."

"That's me."

Agent Cree walked until she sat on the bed.

"Why don't you leave the room so the two adults can talk honey." Melissa smiled at her patronizing voice.

"First of all I'm eighteen so talk to me like I am, second I will leave if Nuada wishes it of me, third don't call me honey I don't even know you." Nuada smirked.

"Human, I barely tolerate the mutt, I will not deal with you insulting those who work under me, either leave or I will personally throw you out."

"The girl's your slave?" Agent Cree's eyebrows rose.

"No, royal guard, sounds nice right, it's how I get through the Troll Market with no trouble. You should do as he said Agent Cree, Nuada doesn't lie, too much honor."

Agent Cree strained a smile and lowered herself to the floor. "Now, now, call me Jewel, I was hoping the two of us could become friends and work together to save your life."

"No thanks, we just need you to help us find out how to kill the incubus, that's all." Jewel, feeling Nuada's glare on her back, decided to leave the room. Melissa sat up to look at Nuada once Jewel closed the door.

"I think she likes you." Nuada went back to looking at the bracelet.

(Dream)

Melissa stood in a room, everything looked old and worn down. The drapes were grey, the red couches dusty, holes were present in the rug under the coffee table. Lighting flashed outside the big windows, but there was no rain. _'You can never escape me girl, your blood sings to me, calls me, needs me.'_

"Who's there, show yourself."

The speaker appeared on the other side of the room.

"It's you, the incubus, what you want?"

'"_My name is Miska, once an angel of God's army, I fell when I wanted to control the humans, so they could stop disobeying my Father. I continue on with my goal, but I want you to help me. I have watched you all your life, you are the one I need to help fulfill my dream."_

"I rather die then betray my God's will like that, or my friends."

"_Ah yes, your friends, you can give them anything in the world if you come with me, you yourself will need nothing, I will provide for you."_

"I don't need you, I have all that I desire."

"_Your succubus blood has awakened, nothing you have now will satisfy you, but I can in so many ways."_

"My elf blood is stronger and so is my human, nothing you have will satisfy me."

Miska disappeared just to reappear behind her. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, his head resting next to hers, tilted so he could speak in her ear.

"_I will satisfy your cravings, the humans you love will never be able to, the elf you have come to know will never satisfy you in the ways that I can."_

"Okay, now I get the sexual comments and I would never touch something as dark as you in that way."

"_Just wait my angel, you will come begging to me, it's only a matter of time."_

Miska let go, only to pull a dagger and stab Melissa in the heart from behind.

(End of Dream)

Melissa's bare feet padded as she made her way to the occupant i the bed.

"Nuada wake up."

The elf awoke to see the girl hugging herself.

"What is the meaning of this."

"I saw the incubus, he came into my dream, can I stay with you?"

Nuada looked angry, but he moved over to allow her to slip in next to him.

"Thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey I added a new character and brought one back. If your wondering about all the sexual comments from the incubus its because they are demons or fallen angels that were thought to have sexual intercourse with women while they sleep. A succubus is the same but with men instead. R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter thirteen: Darkness Consumes**

Nuada woke to a body twined with his. One of the girls arms was around his waste and the other around his back, his leg was tucked between hers and her head laid against his chest. He tried to move his legs but all he managed to do was wake the girl, who looked up to his face with confusion from being woken up.

"Mutt, I have had great patience with you, but if you do not release me I will strangle you with no remorse."

Not a morning person Melissa felt anger. "It literally takes two to tangle, I can't release you if you don't let go of my waist." Nuada, angered for being made a fool, moved his arms and pushed Melissa off the bed. "You are the biggest ass in the world Nuada." It fell on deaf's ear as Nuada walked into the bathroom.

(Cafeteria)

Nuada sat next to his sister who smiled as one of the twins pulled his hair. He had only agreed to eat breakfast with them because his sister and the mutt wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't. He didn't think he would have to suffer Liz's child leaning over to pull his hair. Melissa sat across from him not even trying to contain her laughter drawing attention to his predicament causing others to laugh. He wished to slice all their throats.

"Nuada, don't look so upset. The baby just likes you, plus if the baby notices your frown he may set your hair on fire." Melissa commented.

Hellboy was gasping for air becuase he laughing so hard from the mental picture he made of Nuada's head on fire.

Before Nuada could lose his patience the alarm sounded.

"Damn I haven't finished eating."

"Lets go Hellboy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A sewer." Melissa said with disbelief.

Manning flipped through a file in hand. "Witnesses have said they saw at least two trolls down there, a few bodies have been found that could have been killed by the trolls. We are required to go and stop them."

"But a sewer." Manning glared.

"Can you at least get me some boots?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agent Myers dropped from the ladder onto the walkway in the sewer line. Hellboy, Abraham, Nuada and a few other agents had already come down. Agent Cree jumped down after him. Everyone looked up to Melissa coming down the ladder, the ladder didn't reach all the way down, having been broken in half by something so the distance between her and the ground was pretty good.

"I hate every last one of you for being tall." Nuada came to stand under her.

"Let go brat." Melissa let go to fall into his arms, just for him to drop her on her ass.

"I hate you and your seven foot self."

"Six foot eight, girl."

"Shut it."

The team split, Melissa with Hellboy, Nuada with Abraham, and Agent Myers and Agent Cree with the other agents. The teams traveled throughout the networks that made up the sewer.

"Man it stinks, why does it stink so much." Hellboy thought aloud.

"honestly, you don't want to know."

A clunk sound made both of them stop in their tracks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, help, trolls, six!"

The sound of Melissa's panicked, screaming voice over the radio had everyone running to find them hoping 'six' wasn't the number of trolls the two were fighting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A troll fell dead from the wounds Melissa emitted to him with her touch. Together the two killed four trolls, having two left over. One came up behind her and raised its arm to strike when the water level suddenly rose. All four of them were consumed by the rising water. All that was heard was Melissa's scream.

Jewel stood with her arms outstretched holding the wall of water up, hoping Hellboy could hold his breath longer than the trolls. She briefly let a bubble of air surround him so he could get some air before releasing it. Her body was weakening but she held until something sliced her side. Jewel had not choice but to release the water with a scream. The water collapsed and the four bodies fell, only one getting up.

"Melissa!" Hellboy ran to lift her lifeless body out the water.

Nuada rose his arm to slice Jewel's head off when a shot rang. The other agents had appeared and one had shot Nuada's arm to prevent him from killing the new agent. The others stopped and trained their guns on Nuada as some others went to surround him. Jewel backed up from the situation.

Agent Myers ran past them to Hellboy and Melissa.

"Hold your arm still under her."

Myers starting giving rescue breathes, one breath every three seconds.

"One one thousand, two one thousand, three" breathe. "One one thousand, two one thousand, three" breathe. "one one thousand, two one thousand, th. . ."

Melissa coughed up water. Hellboy lowered her down as Myers checked her pulse. Melissa shoved him out the way and half ran have wobbled to Nuada's side.

Melissa walked through the circle of agents to kneel by Nuada's side and examined his wound. "The bullet went threw." Melissa placed her hands on his arm and healed the wound.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Hellboy came to stand behind Nuada and Melissa.

"He tried to kill me!" Jewel yelled from behind a few of the agents. Her hand clapped her side where the blood was seeping out. "I didn't see the girl, she's so short, the troll concealed her!"

"The girl was traveling with Hellboy you knew that, and it was her voice over the radio!" Jewel opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

Nuada glared at her. "The punishment for attacking a royal guard is death."

The agents prepared to shoot him when Melissa stood up holding his spear and stood directly in front of him which was in front the line of fire.

"You have to shoot me first if you want to shoot him." The agents looked at one another before one took a step forward.

Melissa, in one swift move, rose the spear above her head to extend it just to hold the long spear at the agents neck.

"Don't think I won't kill you, because I'll die protecting him." Both of her hands held the spear firmly to the agents neck, ready to twist it anyway need be to protect Nuada.

"What happened?" Liz came running towards the others just to stop when she saw the situation, guns trained on Melissa who stood in front of a kneeling Nuada. She instantly engulfed her hands in fire and walked to stand near Melissa, ready to strike any who fired at the girl.

Nuada stood and placed both of his hands on the spear next to hers. He looked straight down since the top of her head barely reached his shoulders.

"Let go." Melissa slowly lowered her hands to her sides but stayed in front of Nuada.

"Move beside Hellboy, girl." She stayed where she was.

"It's alright, nothing is going to happen." Melissa slipped under his arm still facing the other agents to stand in front of Hellboy, her chest moving up and down quickly with her rapid breathing. She rested all her weight against his stone arm.

Nuada reatracted his spear and strapped the it on his back. With a final glance to Agent Cree, he turned and wrapped Melissa's arms around his neck to carry her out the sewer. Melissa instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist loosely and Nuada held her with one arm under her and the other around her waist.

"Are you okay Nuada?" Melissa whispered in his ear from her resting spot on his shoulder.

"I am well child, never do that again." Nuada firmly ordered her.

"I am not following that order, I protect the ones I love and you are included in that."

"Sleep child."

Melissa gave no response, she was already asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa woke to tiny hands braiding her short hair.

"I almost died and the three of you decide to braid my hair, nice," She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After washing her hands Melissa looked at her reflection.

"I look like a white Jamaican with dreadlocks, you better undue this!" She reached for her toothbrush to find someone else's. that's when she took notice. The room was Nuada's, not hers.

"Let's go guys, I want to shower in a room that has my clothes in the closet."

(Melissa's room)

Nuada walked into the room to see Melissa pull a shirt over her head. The sight of her little pouch let him know that the girl at least ate unlike the demented humans who either starved themselves or threw up their food just to be thin to appeal to the opposite sex.

"The tin man wishes for you to see one of their doctors to make sure you are well."

Melissa finished fixing her hair to look at him. "Why didn't you bring me there yesterday."

Nuada shook his head no. "I rather they not mutilate your body with a knife just to see that you are well.'

"They don't do that for everything Nuada, but thanks for the concern."

Nuada came to stand in front of her. "You have saved me life, out of tradition and honor I am required to give you anything you wish, name it and it shall be yours."

Melissa tilted her head in thought, she then looked back at him. "I like the jewelry at the Troll Market, would it be too much to ask for a necklace or bracelet?" Nuada's eyebrows rose at such a simple request for saving his life.

"Fine, but I would like to get it on my own, certain symbols and styles mean certain things, I would not have you where a necklace or bracelet that means you are a whore."

"And I am completely okay with that."

(Troll Market)

Nuada walked to a certain vendor in the market. Rather then purchase the gift Nuada decided to make it instead, a gift made from his own hand would mean more than one purchased. After purchasing the required gold and jewels, Nuada went to his old home, the one he stayed with Wink during his exile.

He bended the heated metal to the shape he wanted with care. The gold ring she wore complemented her skin well so he decided upon a gold bracelet with a few sapphires. He had arranged for him to be gone from the bureau for a few days, saying he would be looking for the faes that wished to use Melissa for their own gain so he could work on the bracelet without having BPRD agents hunting him.

(Four days later)

Melissa sat in the library reading a book on gremlins. Nuada walked up the stairs to where she sat on the couch. He took her left arm and placed the bracelet on it. He then dropped a bundle of clothes on her lap. He saw the silk clothes while leaving the Troll Market and decided to improve her appearance. The child's clothes never fit her too well, the shirts were a bit too loose and the pants were too long and didn't fit her legs correctly.

"It's so pretty and what's with the clothes?"

Nuada turned to walk away. "I am tired of you looking like a homeless child." He left.

"Your such a dick Nuada!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you read this part because . is where you can see what the bracelet looks like. His clothes kind of remind me of the Chinese or Middle Earth elves so that's the ones I think of for her. R&R


	14. Chapter 14

. this is the bracelet, hope it works this time. I lost my train of thought with this story because of Lord of the Rings, lets hope this chapter flows well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter fourteen: A Simple Sign of Change**

Jewel Cree stared at the candle's flame, the flame shrank and the grew with each breath Jewel took. Her eyes were glazed over and her body still. The air in the room was dense, as if weighed down by some invisible force. Jewel exhaled, the flame died and the air became lighter. She smiled and walked out her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two bodies danced around each other each holding a wooden bow. The creature of white had only pants and arm guards while the beige wore pants and a sleeveless shirt. With each hit or block the beige one breathed a fraction harder. The white's forehead had a bit of sweat while continuing to breathe normally. The two seemed to move intimately with each other as they attacked and defended with their weapons. The white spun behind the beige to lock the bow around the beige's arms. White had won and beige fell down in exhaustion.

"Nuada, I think I'm getting worse instead of better."

Nuada bent down and pulled her up. "You are a fool, you managed to hit me this time."

The two walked out of the training room together in silence. A woman walked down the hall with a proud stride.

"Nuada you done, I was hoping to get some practice with you." The woman gave a smile to the elf.

"I rather not have to deal with you attempting to drown me witch." Nuada's face was stern, he had not yet forgiven her for almost killing the little girl beside him.

"Your still not over that, it was an accident I didn't know she was there." Jewel defended herself from Nuada's silent accusation of attempting to kill the mutt.

"Hello, almost drowned girl is standing right here, if you would be oh so kind as to not talk as if I'm not here in front of you I would be forever grateful." Melissa said while waving her arm in the air.

Jewel sneered at the girl's immaturity and walked passed the two. The two went their separate ways, one to mediate and the other to help research information on how to kill an incubus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A women stood tall, her black hair covered her blue face as she chanted in a foreign tongue. Her clawed hands were outstretched before her and the air felt tainted with darkness. A man stepped out from the shadows in front of her and the women lowered her arms.

"You are interfering with my plans demon." the woman growled out.

"I have my own needs that the girl suits worthless worm." The man eyes glowed red and his wings unfolded from behind him.

"I will kill you if I must."

"You cannot do that without a head."

In a flash his wings sliced her neck, the head rolled onto the floor and the body dropped like stones. Blood dripped from the wings edges as the incubus took his leave.

(Melissa's Room)

Melissa slept on her back, arms close to her face, she arched her back as if suffering a terrible dream. A body came to lie over hers, his arms laying next to her head.

"Wake up my angel I wish to speak with you."

The girl awoke to Miska leaning over her entire body.

"How did you get in here?" her voice shook from fear.

"I told the others they could not protect you, I can find you wherever you try to hide, you will never be free from me because you belong to me." He smiled down at her and lowered his body to rest it on her, his head next to hers on the pillow.

"All those you love will die and you will be left alone, if you join me I will make sure they live to be by your side forever."

"And if I still refuse?" Melissa never looked at him she looked to the ceiling.

"Then I will kill all of them myself and I will not be merciful," If you looked at Melissa's eyes, you could see the reflection of her dead loved ones, "And I won't stop at your family, I will slaughter your friends and their children, not even Hellboy or the elf can stop me, I will save those two for last so they can watch their family die," tears ran down her face but she made no sound, "I will make the elf you seem to care for suffer the worst, I will torture him until his pride breaks and he is begging me to kill him, only then will I tear out his heart." Melissa's vision returned to normal.

"We will find a way to kill you."

"Not soon enough."

Miska leaned up and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. Melissa fought but Miska was strong. Melissa's eyes grew big as her veins became clear on her face, poison filling them making them turn black.

(End of Dream)

She sat up with a scream, and started to cry. After a few minutes Melissa left her room and walked to Nuada's room. Melissa walked into his room and crawled onto his bed.

"Girl what in goddesses name do you think you are doing?" Melissa turned to face him.

"The incubus came to me again, he threatened to kill my family and friends including you if I don't agree to help him, can I please sleep with you, I feel saver here."

Nuada let her under the covers, as she laid down Nuada wrapped his arm around her chest to pull her against him so her back was to his chest, he threw his leg over hers and snuggled into her neck.

"Sleep little one, he will not come back to you this night."

Melissa woke the next morning to Nuada's rhythmic breathing against her neck. His arm held her tightly to him and his leg cradled her hips. She slowly turned to slip out just to have Nuada's gold eyes open.

"Nuada, could you let me go now?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cain and Abel scurried on the streets of the Troll Market, visiting friends and family. The two stopped to see a group of fae surrounding a tent. They moved their little body between the legs of the larger fae to see a dead body, kneeling beside the body was the creature that tried to take one of their own.

The two ran back to the bureau to tell Nuada what they have discovered.

(Nuada's room)

Nuada entered his room to see the twin fae jumping up and down on his bed, they waved their arms frantically to get his attention.

"What is it little ones?" the two chattered at the same time but Nuada got the message.

(Library)

"So your telling me that Kjetil's mistress is dead?" Hellboy asked not fully understanding.

"Yes, the twins saw him kneeling next to her dead body, it seems something sliced her head off." Nuada explained slowly to Hellboy.

"The incubus' work ,maybe, otherwise it would be too coincidental she ended up dead when they both want the same girl." Agents Myers pointed out as he thought of the situation.

"Big deal that's one less thing to worry about." Hellboy said shrugging his shoulders.

"No, even with their master dead a servant is expected to continue until the task is complete, Kjetil is still alive, only until he is dead can we focus on the incubus."

"Well lets hope the incubus does us another favor and kills him soon."

Jewel stood against the door a look of anger on her face, she turned and walked out the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(May 6)

Melissa packed her bag with clothes for a few days. The faeries sat on her pillows watching her walk back and forth between the drawers, bathroom and the bag, trying to make sure everything she needs is in the bag.

"Girl where do you think you are going?" Melissa stopped packing to see Nuada leaning against her door frame.

"I'm going home for a few days, my cousin's baby is due this weekend and I want to be there to see the baby, don't worry Agent Myers is coming with me for protection."

"Do the fools in this building honestly think a human can protect you from a fallen angel who intends to have you for his own at any cost?"

"Yep, sounds about right, keep an eye on the faes for me." Nuada shook his head at the stupidity of it all.

Melissa zipped up her bag and started to walk out the door. Nuada grabbed her arm as she attempted to walk past him.

"This is idiotic girl." Nuada protested as Melissa tried to pull her arm away.

"My family comes before anything, even my own safety."

Nuada looked at her before leaning down and brushing his lips on her forehead. "Try not to get yourself killed." With that he let her go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone happy now, no one was bugging me about it but I decided to be nice and give you that. Thanks Lapasdouee for the comment, I enjoy reading what you think. And again sorry about updating only twice this weekend, but between Lord of the Rings and church not much thinking got done.


	15. Chapter 15

Just so everyone knows, other than Agent Cree all my oc's are real people, My cousin Dana is really pregnant and due mother's day weekend. The baby is a girl and her name is going to be Gia. Dana has two younger sister's named Phoebe and Ana and the godmother hasn't been decided yet. Her boyfriend wants be because I want to be a surgeon and he's not going to buy her a car when Gia turns sixteen. GianCarlo is my older cousin by about a month, Brittany is my other best friend, and Padre is the priest at my school and church who I am close to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter fifteen: The Anger Within**

(May 9)

Everyone crowded around the new mother to stare at the new baby girl in their family. The mother smiled but couldn't speak thanks to all the screaming and cursing she had done.

"Everyone get away from my niece!"

"Phoebe shut up, Dana can I hold Gia"

"Grandmother gets to hold her first."

"I want to hold her!"

"When your bigger Ana."

"So who's going to be the godmother?"

(Melissa's real room)

The body approached the sleeping girl. He sat upon her bed and starting stroking the side of her face.

"Angel, wake up."

Melissa stirred and the body continued to coax her awake, when she finally opened her eyes she closed them right back.

"Now, now angel, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Why won't you just leave me alone Miska?" Melissa whined/pleaded.

"Because I need you."

(Morning)

Melissa awoke to see she was alone in the room. After her regular morning routine she went and let the dogs out of their cages and went to watch a bit of TV with her parents.

"When do you leave?"

"Wednesday, Agent Myers is coming to visit us in the afternoon though."

"Going to school tomorrow?"

"I guess, I miss Brittany and I want to see GianCarlo for a bit, I also miss Padre."

"You not going to church?"

"I am, just waiting for you to get ready to drop me off."

(Wednesday)

The two agents walked down the hallway of the BPRDto see a six month pregnant elf walking sideby side with her lover. The couple smiled at the two as the came closer.

"Hi Nuala, hey Abraham, where's Nuada?

Nuala smiled, "He's training like always."

"Kay, thanks, see you round." and with a wave Melissa left Myers to talk to them.

(Training Room)

Hellboy stood watching the two figures fight. He had a smile on his face from the burns that were appearing on the floor and the bruises he knew were bound to appear on their creator. Melissa walked up behind him just to make him jump by grabbing his tail.

"Hey, Shrimp, let that go."

"Who's Nuada fighting."

"Agent Cree and she's cheating."

Melissa looked to see the mentioned agent try to burn Nuada with fire. Nuada avoided her and kicked her in the back of the knees. Jewel rolled and stood again. The two fought with a hint of vengeance against one another.

"Since when did those two fight?"

"Since Jewel attempted to burn his. . . never mind."

"What?"

"See the twins, yet."

"I've seen neither demon nor fae, where are they?"

"Nuada's room, he hates it."

"Good." With that she left the three to find her little family.

(Nuada's room)

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido,_

_Yo quiro um mundo contigo,_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una senal de destino_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

_Tengo una flor de bolisillo_

_Marchita de buscar una mujer que me quiera_

"What are you listening to now girl?" Nuada walked into his room to see Melissa sitting on his bed with the faes listening to what she believes is music.

"It's Spanish Nuada, and I'll haveyou know this song is very touching, the man singing, his wife is dying of cancer and he's saying he won't give up, that he wants to spend the world with her and he swears the its worth the wait for a sigh, a sign of destiny, and that he's not going to tire, or give up, that he does not give up. It's really romantic."

"Your music is horrendous to the ears girl."

"Your face is horrendous to the eyes elf."

With that Melissa hopped off the bed and went to give Nuada a hug, which he let her.

"I can't believe I actually missed you."

(Next day, inside an old building)

"What are we looking for again, cause all I see is rotting wood."

"Don't know yet?" Abraham said over the radio.

"Well if someone finds it please scream."

Melissa and Nuada scoped the hallways together, Nuada in front of her, claiming he 'didn't want to deal with saving her ass again.'

The two walked together until a room caught Melissa's attention. She slipped into the room. Everything looked old and worn down. The drapes were grey, the red couches dusty, holes were present in the rug under the coffee table. "Shit."

Melissa ran out the room. "Nuada!"

Nuada was attacking Miska. The incubus fought with a sword as Nuada fought with his spear. The two's movements were limited due to the small hallway. Melissa radioed to the others the problem and continued to watch the fight feeling helpless.

Miska's feet barely touched the floor as he attempted to kill the elf. Nuada spent more time dodging then actually attacking, his body moved gracefully around the attacks, but he had no openings to deliver any. The fight went on for a bit until Nuada's back hit the wall. Miska took the opportunity to stab the sword through Nuada's middle.

"Nuada!" Melissa screamed, she ran to him but Miska appeared behind her and grabbed her.

"See little one, this would have never happened if you came with me."

Melissa's blood boiled, the longer she looked at the dying elf the angrier she became. Her body began feeling like it was tearing itself apart. Suddenly she felt stronger, faster, taller, she could sense everything around her, and her vision blurred to red and her mind clouded. She flexed her back just to feel Miska thrown off. She flexed again to see the tips of her new wings. She turned to slowly stalk towards the incubus.

"You wanted the succubus, well, you got her." She attacked.

Her new claws met his face and he bled. She fought with all her new strength, trying to kill him for what he did to Nuada. Miska tried to attack back, but the girl's new form overwhelmed him. They grabbed each others forearms and pulled, Melissa trying to rip his arms out and Miska trying to stop her. Shots rang and the incubus howled. He kicked Melissa in the stomach and once he was released vanished.

Hellboy stood still, staring at the once tiny girl.

"Damn."

She disappeared then reappeared in front of Nuada. She slid the blade out of him and healed his wound. The elf lay against he body, his breath was weak against her neck, but still there. Once his wound was gone, Melissa felt her body shrink and a burn in her back. Hellboy came and lifted Nuada up into his arms. She stood up and walked out the building, not seeing the look of disgust on Agent Cree's face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada woke to Melissa stroking his cheek. Tears filled her eyes as she smiled at him.

"Hey, your okay."

Nuada looked around from where he lay to see he was in his own room.

"I got Hellboy to bring you here, didn't want them mutilating your body with a knife just to see that you're okay."

Nuada smiled at hearing her give the same explanation he gave her all that time ago. Melissa lay beside him, stroking his face. Both of them remained silent, not knowing what to say next. Melissa finally decided to break the silence and tell him what happened.

"Nuada, I'm so sorry." He looked at her in confusion. "I was so scared and angry when that, that thing drove his sword through you that I couldn't control myself." She buried her face in his neck to muffle her voice. "Dr. Krauss says that the succubus' blood used my anger as fuel and took control of my body." She turned her head to speak more clearly. " I've never felt stronger, faster, Taller, and I wanted to kill him, I mean I've killed before, but not like this, I wanted him to suffer, I wanted to rip him apart for trying to kill you." Nuadajust looked at her. "I almost did, I don't know how I turned back, but I did, and all I feel is disgust for what I did." She looked up into his eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

Nuada turned his face away from her. Melissa started to pull herself away when Nuada grabbed the hand that was stroking his face and kissed its palm. Melissa settled back down and buried her face in his neck again.

"Nuala's fine, and so is the baby." Nuada's head snapped back around to look at her and his body stiffened at the thought of his sister in danger.

"What."

"Nualaand the baby, they say she always hovers around the hospital wing, and that saved her life today since they were able to rush her to the operating table when she started bleeding. Everything's okay, they but the baby in an incubator but she's alive, her immune system is almost nonexistent, but she has lungs and her brain activity is like a newborns."

Nuada's body relaxed a bit. "Don't worry both are okay, I healed your sister when I healed you, it's like she never was pregnant. Nuala and Abe are with their daughter Caitlyn right now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm trying to fix all my errors but I'm not the best in English and I know all my sentences are run-ons, I just don't know how to right this without run-ons. I'll try to do better with my next stories. Oh and Iarrod, I love you too. I looked up on fetuses and it says their lungs are developed and they have their first i think memory, but the brain and their size doesn't really start developing until the seventh and eighth month.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter sixteen: Babies and Thoughts**

Everyone sat in the Library cooing at the new baby. Nuala held the baby close to her chest, finally being able to hold her two weeks after her abrupt delivery. Nuada leaned against the bookshelf near his sister smiling a little at the serene scene. Liz's half-demon sons stared down at the baby from their place in their father's arms. Liz leaned next to Nuala to tickle the baby under her chin, and all heard a giggle from the small infant.

The baby had white skin much like her mother with little streaks of blue like her father. Her hair went from an off white to blondish blue at the tips, but her eyes were the most amazing, the baby's eyes were a shiny blue almost black with a ring of gold around them. The baby was absolutely gorgeous. Her voice was like wind chimes and her smile like an angel's, scratch the angel, like a goddesses. Nuala glowed with joy.

"Your sister looks happy." Nuada looked down to see Melissa looking at him.

"She is happy, I can feel it."

"Are you?"

After a short pause, "Yes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shakayia you have to see this baby, she is the most gorgeous baby I've ever scene". . . "No, Nuada seems happy, he loves his niece, I think" . . . "Yeah, four days younger than Dana's baby, cool right." . . . "I am not going shopping with you, I do not deserve to be tortured like that." . . . "I don't care, get the clothes yourself and drop them off at the bureau." . . . "Knowing you, I'm not going to bother to tell them to let you in you'll get in yourself." . . . "Okay, bye."

Melissa hung up her cell phone very content after talking to her best friend. The girl laid in bed, enjoying the silence she rarely experienced. The faeries were with the newborn, after all they love children, Cain and Abel went back to the Troll Market to see family, and it seemed no alarm would go off today. Melissa started to fall asleep, when the bed vanished from under her.

"What the hell, who stole the bed?"

"Get up girl, you need to train." Melissa sat up to see Nuada's ass walking out the door

'_If it wasn't for his cute butt I'd hate him.'_

(Training room)

Jewel Cree came in to see no one but Nuada and Melissa in the room. It seemed everyone else wanted to spend time with the new addition to the family. She swaggered over to the two in hopes of getting into the fight. She watched the almost dance like sparring between the two with a bit of jealousy. The two seemed so aware of each other that when one moved a fraction of an inch the other adjusted to compliment the slight change in posture or movement. The fight ended swiftly with the elf pinning the mutt to the floor.

"If you two are done may I join in?" Nuada lifted himself and the girl up before turning his head to her.

"Are you not in this building to find a way to kill the incubus?"

"No, Myers is, I'm here to help in any way I can, either by looking up information or on the battlefield." Jewel said with a bit of venom in her voice.

"I'll fight you, I'm getting tired of Nuada kicking my ass."

Nuada moved away as Jewel approached. With no warning the two lunged at each other. The moves were rigid and cut, the flow that was in the fight before was nonexistent in this fight. _'She has improved.' _Nuada noted as he observed the fight with a critical eye.

Jewel was getting angry, none of her hits were even fazing the girl, most likely due to Nuada's pounding blows she had to deal with. Jewel slowly started to take water from the air and add it to her body. She continued to fight and no one noticed the change. When enough water was absorbed, Jewel released it into a puddle that Melissa slipped on.

"Fuck!"

Jewel grabbed her by the throat and slammed her down. Melissa brought her knee up and aimed Jewel's groin. The knee hit its mark, Melissa quickly flipped Jewel onto her back and squeezed her neck until Jewel's air supply was cut off.

"I win." With that Melissa got up.

(Nuada's room)

Melissa sat behind Nuada, making tiny braids in his hair. Nuada read from a book, trying to find anything on the three bloods that flowed through the girl's veins. So far it seemed with no stimulus the girl remained human, but when angered, the succubus took control, depending on the amount of anger. The question he wanted the answer to is what would make her elfish blood dominate.

"Nuada, how do you think I would look with pointed ears?" Nuada stopped scanning the book to picture the small girl as an elf.

"Hideous, mutt."

"Why do I deal with you?" Her hands started to undue all the tiny braids she put in his hair. Silence filled the room for a bit.

"Do you think I should let the succubus blood take over so I can kill the incubus?" Nuada's head snapped around to glare at her. "Dr. Krauss, Abraham, and Myers have come up with nothing and I did better than any of you when I fought him as a succubus. I rather risk being stuck like that then have him kill all of you."

"You are a fool girl, the tin man, fish, and human will find a way to defeat him."

"What of Kjetil, he's still out there, who knows what he's planning to do."

"I still have a few allies, if he dares to show his face they will kill him."

Melissa wrapped her arms around his neck. Nuada allowed the hug, enjoying the touch his body was deprived of in Bethmora and in exile.

"What would I do without you?"

"You would be dead by now."

Melissa chuckled at his answer. Her face became neutral as she began to remember a certain incident, she reflected on it before telling Nuada.

"I don't trust Agent Cree, something about her gives me the chills."

"And may I ask why?"

"Not to be stereotypical, but what if she dabbles in black magic, she doesn't seem like the type to say no to power."

"You are foolish girl, stop thinking like those foolish humans who created such a rumor."

"Don't forget, Cree's human too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three bodies leaned over a table, all looking at the same book. Hushed voiced filled the air as they talked about something with urgency. One pointed his finger at certain section in the book, seemingly to be explaining its contents. Another appeared to be questioning him. The last listened intently coming to a conclusion before the other two stopped their little argument

.

(Morning in Library)

"It seems Agent Myers has found the solution to our incubus problem." Everyone listened closely to what Dr. Krauss had to say.

"The incubus is in fact a demon, the easiest way to kill one is to perform an exorcism. It is written in the church history of the medieval times, that this was the only way to save the inflicted person. Since our incubus is not in a human, we can either find a way to trap him into one, or find a way to keep him in one spot long enough to perform the exorcism."

"So which one we doing?" Hellboy bluntly asked.

"That's where the problem lies, Red, we either risk an agent's safety for the incubus to possess him while we perform the exorcism, or, we risk Melissa's safety by having her draw the incubus to her and then distract him while we perform the exorcism." Abraham explained with a bit of defeat in his voice.

"So either way, someone's going to be in danger." Liz said, stating the obvious.

"In a sense, yes."

"This is all my fault, I'll draw the incubus to me so you can perform the exorcism." Melissa offered, wanting the situation to be over with.

"The creature wants you, we might as well forfeit the battle if you are the bait." Nuada rudely stated.

"So you rather we risk an agent over the mutt."

Everyone turned to Agent Cree, the one who had harshly made the statement.

"Pointy ears is right, it's stupid making Shrimp the bait if she's the prize."

"I'm loving how everyone think's I shouldn't be the bait but can we please use my name."

"We have the solution, but it seems the execution of it will have to wait until further notice, until then, have a nice day." And with that the meeting was over.

(Nuada's room)

"You are foolish for thinking that being bait will solve the problem." Nuada paced his room as he scolded Melissa for her stupidity.

"I want the problem over with, Nuada, I don't want to sit on the sidelines while you deal with a problem that I caused." Melissa sat cross-legged on his bed watching him pace the floor.

"And if we fail the incubus gets what he wants."

"Everything in life is a risk, we have to take chances to get anywhere in life."

Nuada stopped pacing. Melissa went and laid her hand on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Melissa embraced him, burying her face in his chest. "I trust you guys, I know I'm safe in your hands." Nuada embraced her back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I finished writing for today. I'm so happy everyone is liking it since I type was I think. The whole chapters aren't previously written out, I just think of something I want to write in the story and then add on from there. So if you see any loose ends or something please notify me. R&R please and thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter seventeen: Didn't See That Coming**

Kjetil swerved between the faes of the Troll Market, a few of Nuada sympathizers ran close behind him. They had found him when he left his temporary home to find some food. He leapt to avoid a few crates containing goddess knows what just to be grabbed by a troll. He never had a chance to scream, his neck was snapped that quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada practiced his routine with his spear, his body strained itself to perform the moves required. Sweat coated his body from the exertion of all the exercise. Tiny feet tapped towards him. He retracted his spear and looked down. The tiny faes argued at each other, Abel slapped Cain who retaliated with a kick.

"If you two are done." the twins turned to him and delivered the news.

"One problem gone, one more to go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa lay on her bed typing on her tiny laptop. Daisy lay on her back as Tulip and Cherry braided each others hair. With her I-pod on Melissa didn't hear Nuada walk in. With a quick snatch Melissa's earplugs were on the other side of the bed.

"Kjetil is dead."

"Wow, I wonder how you would tell me I only had two months to live."

"Your human sense of humor makes me want to cut off my own ears."

Melissa sat up to give Nuada a sarcastic glare. "Sometimes I want to choke you." Daisy, who fell of her back, fluttered up to give Melissa a slap on the back of her head. "Sorry Daisy."

The smallest of smiles appeared on Nuada's face at the sight of the two. The little moment ended when the alarm went off.

"I hate that damn thing."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team walked through the empty car lot trying to find the chupacabra that was drinking the bloods of the watch dogs.

"I thought they drank goat's blood?"

"They drink the blood of any animal, child."

"M-E-L-I-S-S-A, its not that hard of a name."

The elf and mutt walked next to each other surrounded by mounds of old cars. The two bickered as the walked not noticing the Gollum-like creature following them.

"How did Nuala deal with you growing up, I would have strangled you a long time ago." The creepy thing grabbed her leg.

"Nuada!" the elf looked to what grabbed his companion's leg and laughed.

"It seems our mission likes you."

The chupacabra rubbed its head against her leg like most dogs or cats would. It's bones were visible and skin green, long spikes ran from its head down to its long rat-like tail. The big puppy eyes were colored red and his claw-like nails curled around her leg.

"What is with me and abandoned faes."

(BPRD headquarters)

'You can't keep him."

"But he's like a lost puppy."

"He'll eat my cats."

"The thing won't leave her be, the only way to rid yourself of him is by killing him."

The group walked down the hallway arguing about the little creature who clung to Melissa's leg. "I'm naming him Kalle, and I will love him and feed him and teach him to attack everyone I don't like." The others stared at her like she was crazy. "I don't like you guys either, Kalle sick'em."

Manning came to stand in front Melissa. "I have allowed the faeries and the troll, but I will not stand for this, this thing. Manning crossed his arms as if that would do anything.

"I'm sorry but what does the 'P' in BPRD stand for, isn't it paranormal. Melissa pointed on by one to Hellboy, Abe, Nuada, herself and the chupacabra. "Paranormal, paranormal, paranormal,, paranormal, oh and look, a paranormal. Now that, that problem is settled, excuse me, I'm going to show where my new puppy's home is." As she was walking she turned down to the chupacabra. "I hope your house trained."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the girls sat in Melissa's room gossiping like teenage girls. The faeries leaned against Kalle, who was curled up asleep near the pillows. Nuada entered the room and lay down behind the girls on the bed. The girls turned their heads to look at him to just shrug their shoulders and continue their conversation.

"I can't believe you've never seen Broadway before Melissa, we so have to go when we get another day to spend together."

"Fine, but I want to see 'Wicked'."

Nuada ignored the girl chatter, Nuala glanced at her brother wondering how he would react to a certain topic.

"Melissa, how long do you think before you have your own."

Melissa, who was leaning back, sat up straight at that point. "Well lets see, I've finished school, went to prom twice, visited France twice, converted to a religion, and got into college. All I have to do is graduate from Kolbe, go to college, find my love, and get married. After all of that I'll probably have my own baby."

"Don't most of your kind have kids during their teenage years." Nuada stated.

"Yeah and it's not advised, people like my way better."

Nuala and Liz gave each other a look. "So do you know what your looking for in a man."

Melissa leaned back again. "Well of course I want us to be in love, I want someone smart, like all girls I love a six pack, but I also want someone kind, who loves kids, won't mind my Catholic beliefs, my family and friends approve, and I kind of like the possessive type, not going to kill you if you leave me, but gets a bit jealous when I'm around guys type."

Liz smiled. "Got your wedding planned to I bet."

Melissa smiled back. " Who can't when watching "Say Yes to the Dress," the wedding's going to be big, Shakayia's maid of honor, I want a crown, the trail is going to be long, and the dress will be long and kind of poofy with a sweetheart dip and off the shoulder sleeves. Mom says all white since I'm still a virgin so I'll have to sneak in the bit of blue somewhere."

"May we attend." Nuala asked, smiling at Nuada's stern face.

"Sure, remind me I invited you, though." the girls giggled and Nuada's face hardened.

"For there to be a wedding, mutt, someone has to actually want to put up with you."

"Nuada, I really hate you sometimes."

(Troll Market)

Nuada and Melissa entered a fabric store to order some new clothes for Melissa since Nuada so blatantly stated 'You look like street trash outside of practice.' Nuada made her wear one of the outfits her bought for her in hopes she fit in a bit better. With her short attention span it didn't take long for Melissa to wander off.

'_Is it just me or are those women looking at me kind of funny.'_ a group of fae women could be seen glaring her way, they started to follow her. _'Crap, me and my short attention span, I don't think they want to talk.' _Melissa started to run.

They fae women began to run as well. It was a game of cat and mouse, Melissa being the mouse. With a quick glance back Melissa ducked into an alcove. She felt the fear of death creeping up her spine. Her body felt cold and even her scalp tingled, her legs started to sting and her eyes began to hurt a lot, her senses heightened to everything around her. Melissa opened an eye to see the fae women walk passed her with a look of confusion on their face. Without a second thought Melissa started to walk back to the fabric store.

'_Why is no one staring at me like before, not that I mind but it's still weird.'_ As she walked passes a few mirrors she got her answer. _'What the flip, I'm an elf!' _

Nuada stormed out the store ready to find the girl and beat her for leaving his side. He passed a few faes as he walked when one grabbed his arm.

"You disgraceful creature how dar. . . "

"Nuada it's me, Melissa." Nuada lowered is arm and stared at the elf before him.

"You lie."

"Do you know any other elf with short hair like this?" Nuada scrutinized her from head to toe, smiling as he noticed her discomfort at it.

"Listen you pompass jackass I am not a piece of meat you can stare at, now I'm not going to tell you again, I'm Melissa, or is it hard to tell with your head so far up your ass!"

"I have no choice to believe you, no other creature would dare to speak to me like that."

"None of them had to live with you."

(Library)

"So is it fear that turns the Shrimp human?" Manning asked as all the agents sat in the library, trying to find out the truth to the, now human, girl sitting on the floor next to the chair Nuada occupied.

"No sir, I ran her blood through some experiments, it is not a certain emotion that links to the transformation, but the environment around that triggers the mutation, a defense mechanism." Dr. Krauss explained.

"I don't get it." Melissa stated what everyone else thought.

"It is simple lipchien, all human bodies send messages to specific parts of the body depending on the danger of a situation to save itself. Your body goes one step further and changes its genetic make-up to save itself."

"So what 'Pushed to the Limit" showed, but instead of my body becoming like a superhuman, it makes me look different to either make me stronger, like when I fought Miska, or look like the rest like when I was in the Troll Market. My question is, why didn't it turn me into a elf when I was kidnapped?"

Myers stood up. "I can explain that, your body did let out the blood, that's why your captor called you fae. It's most likely that the blood did what muscles do in a sense, co-contract, your body let both types of blood dominate because it had no real idea what it was doing. It learned to control the ability with time, and most likely your mind, always being around fae, saw that blood as less of a threat and let that one continue to flow, as it restricted the succubus."

"I get it, but I don't like it. Can I ever control it?"

"With time, since you are immortal you will have the time?"

"Wait, what, I'm immortal, since when?"

"Like I said before, your body goes one step further to insure its survival, elfish blood flows in your blood stream so your body doesn't age rapidly, you look young because of the effects of the blood, since it has become more dominate you will never die of old age, or disease."

"When this is all over, everyone is this bureau is taking lessons on giving life changing information because you suck at it."

"So is it safe to say Shrimps going to be the bait for the incubus?" All turned to Dr. Krauss for the answer to Hellboy's question.

"No, I must investigate more to be sure she would be safe, until then, Melissa, you are not allowed to leave the headquarters."

"You buggin, I only agreed to work for you if I could walk, unless the world is coming to an end or I'm dying, I'm still walking."

"It is unsafe for you to leave until we know the incubus cannot get to you."

"Too bad, its my choice as a legal adult, I'm going to walk and ,legally, you can't stop me."

"Man Shrimp, why are you always leaving when something important is going to happen?"

"Next time don't hire a high school senior who's graduation is on the fourth."

"Are we invited?"

"I only get seven tickets Hellboy, I don't even have enough for my own family." The agents looked at her.

"I'll call the school to see, how many are going?" All hands went up.

"Eight tickets got it, everyone else, we'll take pictures."

"Now that we know who's going to the graduation, I think it is important that we get a priest to bless the BPRD, so you can live until your graduation."

"Fine, get, but I want my Padre to do it, I miss him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this, my attitude came out more in it. I'm trying to make sure the dates flow together well, and I do graduate June 4, i missed prom in this story with the baby and the two weeks after her birth. Most likely I'm going alone like last year. Next story will have prom because I like having my human life involved with the story, who would not want to walk. Thanks for all the reviews I'll list the names in thanks next chapter. Till later today most likely.


	18. Chapter 18

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter eighteen: Don't Share Very Well**

The team sat in the pew next to Melissa's family, Hellboy looked around at all the humans in the church, Nuala and Abraham cuddled Caitlyn as they showed her off to the girl's family, Liz and Myers tried to control the twins who were attempting to grab the faeries while the troll laughed, Dr. Krauss was somewhere else talking to someone, and Nuada sat, with Kalle at his feet, hating the whole situation.

The procession of teachers began, followed by the graduates of '09. Everyone stood and snapped photos as they took their seats in the front of the church. The speeches began followed by the awards, more speaking and finally the delivery of diplomas. Melissa was the fifth to go up. The team, except for Nuada, stood along with her family and clapped. She accepted the diploma and gave the principal and vice-principal a hug. After she sat back down they sat to and listened to the rest of the ceremony. At the end the graduates of '09 all stood to cheer and began the procession out.

(Outside)

It was hard to maneuver due to all the bodies, but Hellboy was quite easy to find.

"Guys!" Melissa ran up to be embraced by everyone in her family and on her team. Kalle rubbed against her leg and the faes hugged whatever they could. Melissa went to hug Nuada last.

"See that wasn't so bad was it." Nuada grunted.

Melissa looked over her shoulder and ran to hug a boy only three members of her family knew. The embrace lasted long, the intimacy was easily seen between the two. Nuala looked to Nuada, but he wasn't there.

"I missed you so much, how have you. . ." Her body was torn away from him.

"What the hell!"

Melissa turned to see Nuada glare at her old friend. The possessiveness was written all over his face. His arm was like steel around her torso, preventing her from moving away.

"What gives you the right to put your hands on her insect?

"Nuada, he's a friend of mine, he graduated two years ago with my cousin, he's harmless, now let go." The arm tightened and Melissa's heart fluttered.

She saw another friend approached her.

"Hi Chester, Nuada can you please let go so I can hug another old friend."

Without breaking the glare at the boy he released her. Melissa quickly embraced the taller boy and began to talk, forgetting about Nuada completely.

"You ever place your traitorous arms around her again and I will find great joy in separating them from your body."

Melissa went to Nuada and he guided her back to the others.

"We are going to talk later Nuada."

He grunted back as a response.

(Melissa's home)

Melissa entered her room for some privacy just to have Nuada enter before the door closed. The two glared at each other, right before Melissa slapped him on his arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you, that guy was my friend."

"That embrace was too intimate for the two of you just to be friends."

"I can hug my friends anyway I want."

"It is foolish forming a relationship with a human when he will leave you in the long run because he will die while you continue to live."

"How would you know how he would react, you don't know anything about emotions other than hate, it's not hard to see why no one can stand to be around you, it's like being swallowed by darkness."

Nuada grabbed her face in both his hands and lowered his face dangerously close to the hers.

"Do not act as if you know me girl."

Melissa's face softened. "If you opened up maybe I would know you." Nuada let her face go.

"Nuada you fought in a war against humans for years, went into exile for centuries, the one person you loved rejected you and loves someone else, it's not hard to tell that your hurting."

"Do you think you can heal me from this pain you claim I have."

"No, I don't know the pain your going through, but I'm a really good listener, I'd do anything to make you happy, like I bet you were when you were younger."

Nuada stared at her before pulling her into an embrace.

(Night)

The two sat together, Melissa cradled between Nuada's legs as he leaned against her pillows. His arms circled around hers to play with her hands that dwarfed in comparison to his. Her head leaned against his chest as he whispered in her ear.

He told her about his youth in Bethmora, the war he battled in, the ones he killed and watched die, his time in exile, loosing Wink, and dying. Melissa listened to every word he said, clung to every emotion in his voice, and felt every pang of his heart. He talked late into the night, when all were asleep and still talked when the sun started to peak over the horizon.l He talked and still she listened. Melissa turned a bit to snuggle into his arms as he wore his heart on his sleeve. Nuada stopped as he felt her drift to sleep, with a kiss on her head, he lay them both down to get some much deserved rest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure stood in the dark, the figure was clearly woman, but her features were covered by the hood of her cloak. She chanted as she cut her wrist and let the blood fall into a bowl containing many unidentifiable objects. Dark candles were lit on an alter as the summoned creature stood behind the woman.

"I expected more from you."

"I can't get close to her, the bond is strong, anytime I try have you enter her dreams she runs to him, I can't do any physical damage to her with all the agents protecting her."

"I don't want you to kill her."

"Why not, I'm much more skilled than her in every aspect." Miska grasped her by the chin and lifted her face up.

"You are nothing compared to her." He kissed her on the lips and enjoyed her offerings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week since graduation and Melissa was never seen without either Kalle or Nuada, or both. He rarely let any agent approach her without giving a look and it took a number of agents to hold him back from killing any of the humans during missions that, he believed, stared at her to long. The possessiveness irked Melissa a bit, but the fact it came from their new bond made her feel giddy.

Agent Cree was the only one who seemed not too fond of the relationship. The two seemed to be one. The fact that the elf would want a relationship with someone so ignorant to everything that had to do with intimacy revolted her, why would someone so skilled and intelligent want to spend his time with an insignificant girl.

The girl angered her. Everyone wished to save the girl who deserved to die if she couldn't defend herself. Her blood was tainted and her mind too young. If she couldn't defend herself why should they bother defending her. Jewel spent her entire life struggling to get where she was today, the girl seemed to have everyone wanting to take care of her because she seemed innocent. If someone could manipulate a whole branch of government agents to bend to her will, then they have to be far from innocent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa lay across Nuada's bed reading a book as Kalle played with the little faes. Nuada mediated on the floor, strengthening his mind to match the strength of his body. His muscles relaxed as he focused. The only sounds in the room were the soft giggles from the faes and the turn of pages.

Her legs dangled in the air behind her, they slammed down on the bed when the door banged open. Nuada stood to confront the intruder.

"Is there a reason you are in my room Agent Cree?"

"Why do you use her name?" Melissa was ignored.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to train, spend of bit of time together."

Nuada's sneer almost made his face look ugly, almost.

"I rather not waste my time around a pathetic human like you."

"Nuada!" He rolled his eyes at the sharpness in Melissa's voice.

"I have no need to train with you when your abilities do not benefit me in anyway. Happy girl."

"Ecstatic my love." The term of endearment made the two occupants in the room stiffen. Melissa's still lay on her belly facing the headboard so she didn't notice.

"Fine." Agent Cree left the room and Nuada came to sit next to Melissa.

He gently stroked his hand through her hair. The little sign of affection startled Melissa for a bit, but didn't do much to bother her. His hand came to the end of her short hair and he pulled it back.

"If you ever call me love again I will tear your throat out." Melissa giggled.

"Nuada, you would only do that if you hated me, and if you hated me that much I wouldn't be in this room right know." Nuada smirked and let her hair go.

"You are tolerable girl, I would actually like you if your mouth was sewn shut."

"No, I love you more."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agents followed Father Hernan around the headquarters as he blessed every room to ensure their safety from the incubus.

"You have a medieval demon after you Melicita, you are such a troublemaker."

"Okay, how is this my fault?"

"You were born girl."

"Nuada, shut up."

Father Hernan laughed at the affection the two showed each other. It wasn't hard to see their bond. With every move the other shifted to compliment it neither one could move an inch without the other adjusting to it. Their banters were cute, no matter how cruel the words he heard from them, the air never thickened. The two seemed to be in their own world around each other. As he entered the building and Melicita came to embrace him, he saw Nuada stare at them in the background, watching for any signs of dishonor to the girl. The way he watched her, reminded him of a protective lover and the way she reacted to him, was one of love.

'_She fell for an elf, only her.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay , the affection is quite obvious in this chapter, hope you like it. And if your wondering, Melicita is the priest's nickname for me, it means little Melissa. Father Hernan is like my mentor to my religion, I am greatly fond of him, oh and my class is of sixty-nine and Chester is a real guy. The guy that was not mentioned is also real, it's just my friends are reading this and I want to see if they can figure it out.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for all the reviews Pyra Sanada, 00Milky00, dragoneyes171986, Lapasdouee, kiera666, pogocam, and Iarrod & SesshiraRayu for all the dedication with reading my story and reviews. Thanks for taking time out of your life to tell me how you feel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter nineteen: She is Mine**

Melissa lay upside down on Nuada's bed with Kalle resting his upper body on her stomach. The agents had went on a mission and she was informed to stay here, in the bureau not Nuada's room, she just prefered it. Nuada walked into the room, Melissa leapt to her feet and ran to stand in front of him.

"How did everything go, are you okay, is anyone hurt?" Nuada smiled at her.

"The mission was easy mutt, now kindly explain why you are in my room."

Melissa held her arms behind her back, lowered her head, and started to draw circles with her feet. "I was worried, I was hoping that being in here would make me feel better."

Nuada lifted her face so he could see her eyes. The brown eyes gave no insincerity.

"You are a fool feeling safe near me mutt."

"I know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cloaked woman stood across from Miska, the room had no source of light, yet the two stood in the room as if they saw everything around them. The only thing separating the two was the coffee table under the rug with holes.

"I can't be subtle anymore, if you want the girl I have to use force."

Miska became angry. "You cannot be subtle because you don't want to."

"The girl is well protected you can't argue that, the priest made sure I couldn't send you into her dreams anymore."

"Fine, but you are not to fail me, if the girl is harmed in any physical way I will rip your heart out."

"Understood."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cafeteria buzzed with different conversations. The team of paranormals sat together, trying to feed the children, it was quite difficult since the twins learned to set themselves on fire on will.

"Liz I love you and the twins but I don't want to suffer third degree burns for you children's amusement."

"I know I'm sorry, they like the colors I think."

"Great."

The twins lit up again and Melissa leaned away. The alarm went off making everyone stop eating to get ready to leave.

"I really hate being stuck in here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The faeries played with Caitlyn while the twins played with the twins. Melissa sat in the library watching Kalle crawl on the ceiling. _'If I strap a camera on him I wonder what kind of footage he'll get.'_

Suddenly her body felt heavy, it felt like someone was sitting on her chest, someone very heavy. Her hand flew to her chest as she tried to walk to the hospital wing, her vision blurred as she walked. She fainted before she made it to the doors.

(Room)

Melissa awoke to see Nuala leaning over her, the babies were in the playpen taking a nap while the faes slept on the book shelves. Her chest felt light again, enabling her to breath properly.

"Don't tell Nuada."

Nuala smiled at the outburst. "If that is what you want I will not inform him, though, I must warn you he may know do to our bond."

"Let's pray he doesn't."

Melissa closed her eyes and Nuala smiled. Out of all the things she could have said, all the names that could come out of her mouth, the child's first sentence was about her brother. She looked for the children first, yes, but her mind went to her brother once she knew the babies and faes were okay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada lay shirtless as Melissa massaged his back, scolding him as if he were a child.

"Most people move when a 200 pound object comes towards them, but no, you stand there and use your body as a bumper, you are the most stupidest, hottest, suicidal being I have ever had to deal with. And another thing, I don't care how rich you are, torn clothes is a frustration to deal with, especially if the clothes are made of real silk."

Nuada ignored her since her back massage felt very relaxing. Her insistent chatter was easily forgotten when you had limited contact for centuries and someone decides to touch you with in such a pleasurable way. For hands so little it did an excellent job or relaxing his muscles.

"Do you even care about your body or health, because it seems you don't since you treat it like a punching bag. I wonder how you looked before your body began being treated like a crash test dummy. . . Damn you had to be a heartbreaker."

"I always was a so called heartbreaker my entire life, girl."

"Crazy and conceited, bad combination."

Within a second Melissa was pinned down by Nuada's body. His face came dangerously close to hers.

"I know this is for intimidation but your sculpted chest is distracting me."

"If you are going to insult me for my carelessness then I believe I have the right to return it."

"For what, I have done nothing stupid. . . lately."

"Our bond is weak, but I felt her anxiety, when were you going to inform me of your sudden collapse."

Melissa gave a small scream of frustration, she began kicking her legs in hopes that he would get off of her. Nuada went unfazed and continued to hold her down as she went through her little tantrum. It only lasted half a minute.

"Okay you win I'll leave you alone."

His grip on her hands tightened. "You will answer my question mutt, why did you collapse?"

"I plead the fifth."

"I do not follow those filthy human laws, it only protects the insects, as your superior I demand you tell me what happened."

Melissa tilted her head. "Your so lovely, no wonder all the lady faes puddle at your feet, and here I have you all to myself, someone must really love me."

Nuada let her go. "Never speak like that to me again or I will make sure no one will ever find your body."

Nuada stood to take a shower when Melissa asked a question that was bugging her for quite some time.

"Nuada, I know that most of your threats are empty now, but back when we first met would you have really killed me?"

With his back still facing her, he answered. "I would have slit your throat without any fear of the consequences."

"But you still regret saving me, no?"

He turned towards her. "What are you babbling about girl?"

"At the museum, do you regret saving my life, and at the Troll market, I mean I know back then you did, having to kill faes to save the life of the creatures you hate, but do you regret it now?"

"That is an insignificant question girl, stop thinking, it only makes you appear stupid."

"Okay."

Nuada entered the bathroom and began to close the door. "I do not regret it mutt."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa stood against the wall as Hellboy and Nuada sparred. Nuada used his sword as Hellboy tried his hand at the spear. Agent Cree leaned against the opposite wall staring her down. The chills running down her spine started to get on her nerves. Kalle's spikes started to stand on end at his owner's aggravation. His claws started to extend, preparing to claw his new enemy to shreds.

"Down boy, hiding places are limited since I can't leave the building, unless you eat her, then be my guest."

A hand slammed the wall next to her head. Agent Steve trapped her to the wall with his body, he bent down to look her in the eyes.

"Why don't you train with the rest of us, too good to waste your precious time with anyone other than that damn elf of yours." The blade of a sword rested against his throat.

"Leave the girl alone, if you have a problem with me don't act like a coward and take it out on the child. If you have a problem with the child come to me as well, she is my responsibility."

Agent Steve quickly walked away when Nuada moved the blade away from his neck. The two locked eyes for a few seconds. A silent 'thank you' was passed from Melissa to Nuada, with a nod of his head, he returned to his fight.

(Hallway)

Melissa tip-toed down the hallway to get a midnight snack. Her stomach ached from her lack of nutrition she had been getting, spending dinner in Nuada's room, which he skipped almost daily. The hunger finally got to her so she decided to raid the kitchen.

The dim lights flickered on and off, making Melissa stop in her tracks. _'Dammit, I'm feel like that stupid girl in the horror movie people tell to run the other direction, again.'_ A shadow stood in front of her, she tried to move, but her legs didn't agree with her. The shadow came closer and Melissa saw it was Jewel Cree.

"Girl you scared the hell out of me." Jewel started to walk towards her, the lights exploded from the energy she gave off. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know why he wants you, you are weak and disgusting and untrained. I can be much more useful than you, in his conquest and in bed. Why he wants you I don't know, but I will give him to you just to make him happy."

Melissa tried in vain to make her body obey her. Jewel continued to approach her, Melissa did the next best thing, she screamed her bloody head off like the banshee she killed. Jewel lunged to quite her but Kalle got to her first.

The screams made Melissa cringe, Kalle really was trying to tear her apart. He was strong, but Jewel's magic was stronger. His body hit the floor at the end of the hall and bounced. Melissa did smile at the new clawed face of Jewel, though.

The her chest felt like someone was sitting on it again, her skin felt on fire and ice cold at the same time. Jewel smiled at the obvious torture the girl was feeling.

"I'm going to hand you over to Miska, but after I have a little fun."

Melissa tried to scream as the sensations increased, but no sound came out. Pressure made her ears ring, her ribs felt ready to snap, and her legs felt as if electricity coursed through her veins instead of blood. Jewel began to laugh hysterically, this mutt was finally suffering, good.

Melissa started to lose focus when all the pain suddenly stopped. Jewel's screamed was amplified ten fold by the empty walls, feet could be heard approaching. The blood coming from her side matched the color dripping from the spear of the elf standing in front of her. Jewel began to back away from Nuada.

"Didn't I tell warned you the first time, the punishment for attacking a Royal Guard is death, the punishment for attacking something that belongs to me is much, much worse."

All agents were close enough to see the situation clearly, and see Nuada cut Agent Jewels right arm off. Blood covered the floor and the scream made many cover their ears.

"MISKA!" Jewel screamed, but no one appeared.

"So you work for the incubus, you will regret that decision." With that Nuada punctured her lung, but made sure to avoid the heart. By now Melissa collapsed to the floor, her eyes were shut and hands covered her ears, not being able to handle the screams of pain.

Agent Cree continued to scream for the incubus, but he never came. All the agents turned away as Nuada hacked Agent Cree into pieces. The screams ended and the agents turned back. Pieces of the former agent scattered the floor, everything was covered in blood from floor to the ceilings. Nuada, himself, stood covered in blood almost completely, he was beautiful still, a twisted kind of beautiful, but beautiful nonetheless.

Nuada stared at the agents in front of him. "The girl is mine, any of you try to cause her pain again and you will die a more painful death than this traitor." With that he scooped Melissa in his arms and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you Draco Merlin, but there are better stories out there. I know this was my most gruesome story yet, but we finally got the truth. YAY! Sorry I only updated once today and most likely I will update once tomorrow so please don't hate me. Much Love, peace.


	20. Chapter 20

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter twenty: We are Fools**

Nuada deposited the shaking girl in his bed. Blood from Nuada smeared onto her skin and pj's. he left her there to curl into a ball as he went into the bathroom. Melissa tried to forget about the monstrous kill Nuada committed to save her life. She looked up when she heard Nuada exit the bathroom, with only a towel around his waist, still covered in blood. Nuada looked at her shaking form with pity.

"Do you fear me child?"

Melissa shook her head. "No."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Nuada scooped her in his arms and walked to the bathroom. The bathtub was filled, incense lay on the floor near the tub and the jets were on low. Nuada set her down to remove her boxers and beater, leaving on her sports bra and boy shorts. He quickly rid himself of the towel and lowered both of them into the tub. It was large enough for them to sit side by side, but Nuada kept her between his legs. Melissa curled into his chest for comfort, ignoring his nudity, seeking comfort from him and the smell of jasmine the incense gave off, the jets caressed her, lulling her shaking body.

After the bath Nuada had her change into one of his shirts and settled her in his bed. Nuada spooned into her, hoping the physical contact will comfort her instead of scare her. She clung to the arm that circled her waist. The two fell asleep to the others rhythmic breathing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The buzz that was ringing throughout the BPRD during the week started to die down. The agents got use to the glares Nuada gave them anytime one of them came within three feet of Melissa. It was a common sight to see the two near each other, the only odd thing was the possessiveness in Nuada's eyes.

Manning was suffering from the death of former agent Cree. Washington was not taking it well, that a former prisoner killed an agent. While Washington was trying to have them punish Nuada for the death, Dr. Krauss was against it since Nuada had killed a traitor. The headache he was getting seemed like it would never end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa walked into the room she now shared with Nuada, the move was not her choice, but it seemed her safety came before her freedom. Fearing Miska would be able to enter the bureau thanks to Agent Cree, Nuada had her moved to his room to ensure her safety. He also spent every waking moment with her, the only time she was away from Nuada was when he was forced to go on missions, where he forbid her from leaving his room, or when she was in Liz and Hellboy's room.

The only person she could complain to was Nuala, and she defended her brother, saying he knew no other way of showing his affection other than over protectiveness. It was easy to understand his possessiveness and him being a constant shadow, but it didn't mean she had to like it. And he still didn't call her by her name.

Melissa flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up girl." Melissa opened her eyes to see Nuada looking down at her.

"What Nuada?"

"Another meeting, it seems the fools have finally come to a decision on defeating the incubus."

(Library)

Once again everyone sat or stood in the library waiting for Dr. Krauss to talk. Melissa sat on the floor leaning against the leg of the chair Nuada sat in. Nuala sat across from him with Caitlyn in her lap with Abe standing behind her. Hellboy leaned against the bookcase with Liz leaning against him and each held a twin. Dr. Krauss walked into the room and told the agents which plan the BPRD would execute.

"Good evening everyone we have come to a decision, Agent Bonilla, you will be the bait." Nuada, Hellboy, and a few agents began to shout in protest.

Dr. Krauss raised his hand in silence. "The decision was made due to the incubus' want for her and her ability to defend herself if the situation was to go south." No one looked happy, but they couldn't argue that fact. "Agent Bonilla's succubus blood should activate her transformation if her body thinks she is in enough danger, better than any agent could defend themselves in a situation."

"We have found and prepared the room for you to draw the incubus into. There will be a cross and incense in the room, you will conceal a rosary on your body somewhere. Another room will hold the priest and the few agents who will be watching for your safety. Both rooms have been modified for the words to be amplified. A trapdoor has been made near where you will be standing if something is to go wrong.

Agent Myers began to speak. "Melissa would have to find a way to draw Miska to you, the others are to engage in battle with him giving the priest the time and distraction to exorcise him.

"Doesn't exorcism involve touching the person?" Melissa asked.

"Usually yes, we are hoping the cross, incense, and rosary you are going to be concealing would make up for the lack of physical contact."

"That's a big thing to hope for."

"It is all we got, unless Hellboy and Nuada are able to restrain him long enough for the priest to lay his hand on the incubus without fear of having his arm ripped off."

Melissa looked at Nuada and Hellboy then back to Dr. Krauss. "I hope you have a priest in mind because your not using my Padre."

(Nuada and Melissa's room)

Melissa lay on the bed thinking of different ways the plan could go wrong. Nuada sat at the end of the bed looking over his spear, his anger was still present so Melissa kept quite. Kalle lay on the floor watching the faes pick on the little troll.

Nuala came into the room, with one look Nuala handed Caitlyn to Melissa and walked out the room. It became a daily occurrence for Melissa to watch the babies so their parents could spend some quality time together, but Caitlyn was the only one allowed to stay in Nuada's room. Melissa looked to see Nuada's head turn back from taking a quick glance at his niece.

"Nuada, what do you think your child would look like?" Curiosity fueling the question.

Nuada stopped checking his spear. "Nuala was the one who everyone presumed to have children, I really put no thought into having a child with another."

Even without him blatantly saying it, she knew what he meant. "So you don't think you'll ever consider bonding with someone else?"

His gold eyes blazed as he stared at her. "It seems not."

"But why?" Melissa was slowly regretting the questions.

"I know of no elf who would love someone like me so fully like her."

"Race shouldn't be a factor in love Nuada, it should be the heart that drives your decision." With that Melissa focused on playing with the baby.

(Night)

Gentle arms wrapped around her torso, waking her up from the nice dream she was having. A firm chest came in contact with her back. A face nuzzled into her neck, tickling her into a small fit of giggles. The warm breathe soothed her, almost putting her back to sleep, the wetness is what kept her awake.

"I am a fool little one." Nuada's face nuzzled deeper into her neck. "I ignored the forgiveness you gave me for my crimes, I owe you much." His arms tightened a bit and the wetness increased. Melissa felt his frame shake a bit as he cried his soul out. "Thank you little one, for giving me all that you could." Melissa turned in his arms and hugged his body close. Nuada fell asleep from the tears, Melissa fell asleep to his heart beat.

(Next day)

The two remained aloof to what happened during the night. Nuada's admittance to his lack of emotions shook both of them to the core. Neither wanted to admit last night happened, both wanting to forget his breakdown. Complete ignorance could not happen though, their gentleness towards each other was evident, Nuada touched her more often and longer then was necessary, he found comfort by touching her, the innocence of her warming his soul.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa and Myers grappled while Nuada watched with a close eye. Myers had the strength, but Melissa had the speed. Every time Myers slammed Melissa down, she found a way to twist herself out of it. Her frame was tiny, but she was strong. Nuada looked to see if Myers dared to mistreat what belonged to him. Tired of being bent over Melissa pulled his right leg out from under him and sat on his stomach.

"Say uncle nerd." She pushed her body down on his stomach.

"Uncle, uncle, now get your fat self off."

Melissa gasped. "I'm not fat, your just a stick." and with that she leapt off.

Nuada smirked at the cheesy smile plastered on her face for beating Agent Myers.

"What kind of honor did that come from little one."

"The honor of not loosing Nuada."

She walked up to him so that he could take her into an embrace. The display of affection stunned the agents, but they weren't stupid enough to stare for too long. Some smiled, it was obvious that the two had cared for each other, it just took Nuada a bit longer to pick it up.

(Cafeteria)

The group sat at the same table enjoying the simple act of normalcy, eating dinner together like an actual family. Abraham held Caitlyn as Melissa sang "La Manita" song tp her. The baby loved the attention she was getting and the kiss on the palm she got every time the song ended. The twins were trying to burn the table before their mother noticed. Kalle sat next to Nuada, studying everyone in the room, while the faes chattered with Nuada. Nuala smiled at her brother, not believing the dramatic change he went through. A few months ago he was not even allowed to leave his room because many thought he would kill any human that he came upon, now, now he sat at a table in a room filled with humans talking to faeries, while keeping his body turned to the half-breed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nuada?" The mentioned character turned his head up from the book he was reading.

"I just thought, you guys said I also have nymph blood, why is it never mentioned?" Melissa asked as she looked at the books on the shelves that was out her reach by a few feet.

"Your nymph blood is part of your elf blood, it is not two different fae bloods, but one blood entirely, that is why you are called half-breed at times, for the fae blood that is half elf and half nymph."

"But why do you guys only say elf blood, I don't understand."

"Because, little one, all half elves still look like elves, the only difference to show you are half would be eye, hair color and body shape."

"Oh, but I looked completely elf when I transformed."

"Your hair was all silver blonde and your eyes were brown with a hint of gold, most elf-nymph's have that appearance, the nymph blood controls more of body shape, that is why you have that pouch you seem to never be able to get rid of and kept it when you turned into an elf."

"I hate my nymph blood then."

The two went back to focusing on books. Time passed between the two, but the silence seemed more comforting other than awkward.

"Nuada?"

"Yes, little one."

"We are both fools."

He looked up to see Melissa standing next to him. Without warning, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Nuada grabbed her hand before she could run away. He stood and brought her close.

"Not fools, just blind."

Nuada bent down and gently kissed her on her lips. Melissa melted into it, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Two heads peaked from the doorway, both smiling at each other, content written all over their faces.

"About time."

"Yes, I must agree, about time."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, I think this was my worst chapter yet. I don't really like it but it will have to do. I completely forgot about the nymph blood, I was reading my fan fiction last night when I noticed. I like that I laugh at my own writing. Please forgive me for this crappy chapter R&R.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you Pogocam and PetiteDiable for the comments. Oh and thanks for everyone who told me the previous chapter didn't suck. I thought of three of the scenes separately and tried to make them blend together, it ran smoother in my head to me then when I wrote it out. Thanks for the dedication everyone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter twenty-one: So Much for Secrets**

The team scoped the room where Melissa would be drawing the incubus in. Liz looked towards Melissa and Nuada, neither showed any sign of their new relationship, and it was annoying. Nuada kept his eyes on Melissa, but he had been doing that since Agent Cree's attack on her. Melissa snuck glances at him, but nothing that looked like glances from a lover, she actually seemed irritated at him, since was was being her constant shadow. Liz wanted to rip her hair out, nothing seemed different, yet she knew she saw the kiss, Nuala and her both couldn't have imagined it. _'Dammit'_

This room kind of gives me the creeps, did you want the room to look like it came from 'Saw' or is it just coincidence." Her sarcasm lightened the mood a bit.

"Where is this trapdoor you installed?" Nuada, always business.

Myers went to the middle of the room, he lifted the rug and a piece of floor went with it. Melissa walked over and looked down.

"What no stairs?"

"Sorry, but it's an easier escape to drop down then run down stairs."

The team spent another half-hour looking around the two rooms before returning to base. Even on the ride back Liz saw nothing that could hint to their new relationship. She had to control her temperature before someone realized she was getting hotter for no reason they could decipher.

(BPRD headquarters)

Melissa sat on Nuada's lap as he combed his fingers through her hair. She nuzzled into his chest, enjoying the moment. The two had agreed to keep the new relationship secret, they didn't need anyone trying to meddle in it.

"Nuada, what's going to happen when college starts in September?"

Nuada looked down at her. "Are you leaving little one?"

"Yeah, I'm going to stay on campus and dorm with Brittany, we won't see each other as much, and I don't think they'll let you in after hours, too inappropriate."

"Your human laws have no affect on me, I will stay near you no matter the consequence."

"Okay." She snuggled deeper into his chest when the door suddenly opened. Nuala came into the room to see Melissa laying down reading a book and Nuada fiddling with his spear.

"It's nice to see the two of you getting along so well." Nuala took a seat on the bed.

"Yeah, once you get past the ego, attitude, scowl, glares, threats, attempted strangulations, fists, and hatred for humans Nuada is pretty hot." The twins stared at her.

"What, once you look over all the bad you got nothing but looks."

"Why are you still alive mutt?"

"Because I'm the apple of your eye my prince."

Melissa crawled over to take Caitlyn out of her mother's lap and put the baby in hers. Nuala smiled as Melissa sat cross-legged so the baby was being cradled by her thighs as she gave her butterfly kisses, making Caitlyn laugh.

"You will be a good mother little one."

"Thank you, but hopefully not until after I finish college."

Caitlyn reached up and grabbed her hair, Melissa lowered her head, but allowed the baby to pull. Nuala smiled as Caitlyn laughed at the pained face Melissa made when she tugged the hair hard.

"Why is it always my hair."

"It is how she shows she loves you."

"I prefer kisses."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa walked down the hall talking to her mother on the phone. Her mother kept asking questions about Nuada and the relationship. Melissa tried to change the subject, but her mother was persistent.

"No mommy no one knows. . . Because we want to keep it secret. . . Because it's no one's business other than ours. . . Mommy what don't I tell you. . . He's racist mom, you'd hate his attitude. . . Because he has a nice ass. . . Okay ma I have to go. . . Because I'm hungry . . . Love you too, bye." Melissa hung up the phone with a huff.

"You told your mother?"

Melissa jumped from Nuada's voice. "I tell her everything." he raised his eyebrows.

"She won't say anything, now, where did you hide my I-pod?"

Nuada walked passed her, heading for the cafeteria. Melissa made him stop by grabbing his arm and leaning back. Nuada smiled at her attempt to hold him back.

"I gave it to the demon's woman, I rather you not destroy your hearing with that object."

"But I can't function without my music, it's in my blood."

"How do you know what your blood desires?" His face became stern.

"I'm puertorican, I love music. . . Your thinking of my fae blood aren't you."

Nuada sighed as he turned to explain her blood to her. "The elf blood would allow you to heal, the succubus blood corrupts this ability and instead allows you to absorb and emit them to your enemies. The nymph blood is what seems to dominate your personality and figure, true nymph's are always dancing to music, that is why you always desire it."

"So what is my human blood do?"

"It gives you all your unpleasant traits, height, looks, hair color, anger, and allows you to contract disease."

"Jackass, I think it also gives me sympathy to those weaker than me."

"Yes, that is the only good trait you have, the rest is from the fae blood."

The two started walking to the cafeteria together. "When this is over will you teach me all about faes?"

"Yes, I will be happy to."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins conversed in the library. The two thought it had been too long since they just sat and talked, so while the others watched movies together, the two decided to make up for lost time. They talked of Nuada's time in exile, Abraham, missions that had occurred, and Caitlyn. Nuala purposely avoided the topic of Melissa for a while, knowing her brother would not tell her until he was ready, but she could make interesting suggestion.

"Will you be bringing Meli to see the other elves?"

"Why would I do that?"

"She is an elf, half-breed or not, she has the right to see where her kind dwells."

Nuada thought of Melissa meeting his former people, it is easy to say she will embrace them, but would they embrace her back, no.

"They would shun her, her blood is too tainted with human and demon blood for them to accept her as one of their own, you know this."

"The child has a light about her, even you, one who wished to destroy all humans, have come to enjoy her presence. The child will be accepted, darkness is present but it does not control her."

"If I decide to have her meet them I would rather it be done after she learns more of the culture, both elf and nymph."

"Speaking of nymph, when will you have Liz return her I-pod."

"I wish to see how long she can go without it."

"That is cruel dear brother."

"Yes, but her quick change of emotions amuse me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr, Krauss when will be executing the mission." Manning asked, he had been talking to Washington and they wanted to know when this would all be over.

Dr. Krauss thought for a moment. "We will execute it in a few days, we have yet to find a priest who agrees to perform the exorcism."

"So we have a plan, a team, a location, but we are missing the key person, other than the girl, to execute it."

"It would seem so."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys, I almost didn't get this chapter up today. See the internet stopped working last night around ten. I forgot to tell my mother to tell my father so he could fix it. He called about ten minutes ago telling me he could't get on at work. He told me how to fix it, at first I thought I broke it, he forgot to warn me the phone would stop working as I did as he said. Funny though, hope you enjoyed this chapter, R&R.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry guys, I was busy this weekend, my parents are getting new couches on Monday so we spent the weekend painting and cleaning, also it was Harry Potter weekend. I hope this chapter isn't too off and thanks for the reviews. This is elfish by the way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter twenty-two: That's Amore**

Melissa tore through the room, clothes lay on the floor, the bed was moved to the middle, the bathroom looked like a tornado hit it, and the books from the bookcase she had Nuada put in scattered the floor. Nuada walked into the room to see the chaos.

"Girl, what have you done?"

Melissa stopped her searching to glare at him. "Where did you put my I-pod?" Nuada smirked.

"I have no idea of what you speak of?" Melissa stalked and stood looking up at him.

"I hate you."

Nuada wrapped his arm around her to bring her close and lowered his head. "Hard to believe when you smother me with you so called affection."

Melissa wrapped her arms around his neck. Nuada lowered his head further to nuzzle her neck. The sound of the door opening made the two break apart. Nuala walked into the room just to see Melissa glaring at an apathetic Nuada.

"What has happened to your room?"

"I was trying to find me I-pod and the room put up a fight but don't worry I won in the end."

"I can see." Nuala surveyed the two, nothing gave away to reveal their relationship. _'This is getting ridiculous.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The priest stepped out of the confession box, two men in suites stood next to the pew in the front of the room. Their faces were neutral but he saw their eyes held relief at the sight of him.

"How may I help you two?"

"We are in desperate need of your assistance."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A week Hellboy, its been a week and he still hasn't returned my I-pod, I swear if it wasn't for the fact that he could kill me I'd shoot him."

Hellboy listened to Melissa complain about the elf, he smiled at the fact that the mentioned item was sitting in the medicine cabinet. He understood why Nuada hid it from her, her mood swings were hilarious. Melissa continued to complain until the movie they were watching started again. The ate popcorn while watching 'Rush Hour', Liz took the twins to see Caitlyn, leaving them to make rude comments without fear of being reprimanded.

Around the end of the movie Nuada came in and dragged Melissa back to their room so she could massage his back. Melissa fought the entire way there, but conceded to the massage when he took off his shirt.

"I hope you know your spoiled." She had moved to massage the middle of his back.

Nuada gave no response, the massage was slowly putting him to sleep. The room was quite since Kalle, and Cain & Abel went to the Troll Market to get food while the faes tended to flowers and trees around the headquarters. Her touch went to his lower back, the sensation woke him a bit, her small hands worked his muscles giving him a sense of peace. When she finished Nuada guided her to lay next to him so he could wrap her in his arms.

"You are my heart little one."

Melissa pouted at his words.

"I don't speak elfish, what did you say."

"No, learn the language."

"I hate you."

"If only you could my light."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gentle hand ran down her spine to rest on her hip, soft lips tickled her skin as they gently placed kisses on her neck, silk strands lay on her face, her body vibrated from the chuckle the other gave as she moaned softly from being woken so sweetly.

"Open your eyes little one."

"No, I might be dreaming."

The person laid her on her back just to rest half his body on top of her. His hand caressed her face. He placed his lips on hers, too gentle to be considered an actual kiss. She moved a bit under him causing him to chuckle again.

"You continue to move and I may lay with you sooner than you expected." She opened her eyes at that statement.

"What makes you think I'll lie with you?"

He nuzzled his cheek against hers. "I know you little one, you will."

Nuada left the bed only to haul Melissa up from it. His eyes darkened a bit before he firmly kissed her. The two cuddled a bit more before deciding to get ready before going to eat breakfast. The affection stopped the second they left the room. Nuada still walked close to her, glaring at any agent, he thought, looked at her a bit too long. He had to admit her figure looked lovely in the silk clothes he bought for her and the deep blue complemented her features greatly. The thought of another man having her for his own angered him.

'_She is mine.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The priest finished praying. He thought back to the conversation he had with the men, the agents. Every part of his body felt like lead, the mere thought of what was to come scared him. He had agreed, he had agreed to put his life on the line for a girl, a girl who apparently wasn't fully human. His hands shook from the fear he felt when he imagined himself being killed by the incubus.

'_God help me.'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The team sat in the cafeteria talking about everything but what was on their mind. In three days they would attempt to kill the incubus. Hopefully, in three days all this panicking would be over. The announcement of the priest was given about an hour before dinner. Everyone in the room snuck quick glances at Melissa and Nuada. It was obvious the two felt for one another. If anything was to happen to her, they all feared the affect it would have on the former elf prince.

Nuala watched her brother as he sat next to Melissa. Nothing, not even a gentle touch from under the table. She could feel it though, she could feel some of his love for her. Nuala didn't need the bond to tell her he was happy, that he did love her, that he would be destroyed if something was to happen to her. Nuala turned her eyes to Melissa. The girl almost glowed with joy, the joy of someone who felt love. The others couldn't tell, it was hard to see if you hadn't caught them kissing. The two appeared as if they were close friends, neither one snuck glances at the other, found a way to touch, nor speak to one another without insulting each other. Yet, the possession in Nuada's eyes told everything, the way the two moved to complement the other, so they were close without touching, told of their need for one another, nothing else.

"Here Kalle."

"Why do you give the creature food from your plate."

"Because he's looking at me, maybe he wants it."

"It's a chupacabra brat, they suck blood, why would he want actual food."

"Shut up Nuada, your ruining the moment of me giving Kalle affection."

"The human in you drives me insane."

"I think your wonderful too dear."

"You will be the death of me girl."

"Liz, have you seen my I-pod?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada massaged Melissa's back, seeking forgiveness from almost striking her. After Liz confessed to having her I-pod because Nuada gave it to her, Melissa stood and whacked him the back of his head, in anger Nuada almost hit her across the face. To make up for his cruel act, Nuada decided to treat her the way she treats him. After finding her sprawled out on the bed, he pushed up her t-shirt and started to massage her back to seek forgiveness.

"I'm nervous my light, I may loose you."

"What Nuada?"

"I am sorry, I am on edge from my fear of loosing you, I would never strike you.."

" I know. Nothing bad is going to happen, we'll kill Miska and live our lives."

"Together little one."

"Sure, whatever you said."

Nuada smiled at her ignorance, she had somewhat agreed to spend their lives together without knowing it. Nuada covered her body with his and laid kisses on her bare skin. Tiny bumps appeared on her flesh and he smiled.

"I love you my light."

The two just laid together, enjoying the few moments of peace, which ended with Kalle slamming the door open, allowing Nuala to see her brother's anger at the intrusion.

"I am sorry brother, Kalle missed his owner."

The chupacabra climbed onto the bed to snuggle in his owner's arms.

"I wonder if they'll let a chupacabra into the dorms at college."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, I'm done. The chapters are taking a bit longer to write than before, once again sorry about the weekend but I'm a Harry Potter nerd. This may end up longer than I thought, or I may make a sequel following the relationship, most likely longer than I thought because I would actually have to experience college to write about the relationship through college, but if I want a wedding it may be a sequel. Oh well, my thoughts. R&R


	23. Chapter 23

I have decided to write a sequel. I don't know when I'm going to start it because my mother friends want me to write a book, I agreed to it. Most likely I'll focus on the sequel before I try and write my own story to publish to see if I can make some money for college.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Slow Change of Heart**

**Chapter twenty-three: My Happy Ending**

Everyone walked calmly through the bureau, tomorrow would be the day. Melissa's shadow stayed close, fear making him want to be near her more than usual. Kalle sulked in their room, he sensed the anxiety in the bureau and wanted nothing to do with it. The faeries entertained the babies while Cain & Abel made them wooden toys, which the twins enjoyed burning.

Dr. Krauss was trying to explain the plan to Manning, trying being the key word, Hellboy was practicing with the sword Nuada lent him since everyone told him he risked shooting the wrong person in the little room, Liz angrily paced around the bureau, angry because she wasn't allowed to go and Nuala focused on watching the children, keeping her mind busy from thinking about what could go wrong tomorrow.

(Nuada and Melissa's Room)

Nuada drew random patterns on Melissa's back as the two laid together on the bed. His cool hand helped relax her from the tension felt in the bureau.

"I can't wait until this is all over." Nuada's hand moved to stroke her face.

"Do not worry about it little one."

"I hope this will be all over tomorrow."

"Do you doubt me little one?"

"Never, I just doubt myself."

"You are a fool my light."

Nuada kissed Melissa on the cheek and turned her to spoon her body. The two laid together like that until dinner. Only then did they separate to join the others for a very tense meal.

(Cafeteria)

No one talked, not even Hellboy. Everyone felt nervous about the exorcism, that if performed wrong, would lead to the loss of an agent and the death of many. Nuada kept his body close to Melissa's, enjoying the warmth it gave off. His heart ached at the thought of loosing her to the incubus.

(Night)

Nuada slept spooned to Melissa again, seeking solace in touching her body. The closer morning came, the thought of failing her became stronger. He nuzzled her neck and breathed. His light, his Melissa, he would give up his life first before he lost her. Because if he lost her he might as well as be dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The BPRD entered the building, everyone went to work preparing everything for the exorcism of the incubus. Agent Myers helped her set up in the room she would be in, light the incense, check the amplifiers, and make sure the trapdoor still worked. Father Skip was the last person to arrive. After briefing him on what he was required to do, everyone scattered to their places.

Melissa stood in the middle of the room and focused on her succubus blood. Her body slowly started to change, her senses were first, everything became clearer, then she felt her body stretch, her back started to tingle. Before the tingle turned into a burn Miska appeared.

Melissa lost focus and everything had undone, she was human again. Her breath hitched as Miska came closer. The incense filled the room as he stopped over her only escape route. His wings wrapped themselves around her, making everything much more private than Melissa wanted.

"I see you have tired of the elf's company." Melissa looked him in the face.

"Yes, you were right, he can't please me like you could,"

Miska smiled at the unkown lie he drew in his wings to bring her closer to his body. His hands cupped her face, but before he could lower his head to hers a red figure slammed his body into his.

"Well, aren't you touchy feely." Hellboy smiled.

Nuada and Hellboy attacked Miska. Nuada stuck the wings as Hellboy struck the body. Both were trying to prevent his escape, but it was failing. Melissa backed up until a wall prevented her from continuing. Words sang throughout the room, the amplifier adding strength to the words. Melissa sighed in relief as the other two were able to hold the incubus. Melissa approached as the priest left the hidden room to lay his hands on the incubus.

The shallow breathes turned into a loud scream as Miska broke out of the hold and charged at the priest. Nuada grabbed a wing and threw him back towards Hellboy.

"You cannot defeat me!"

Hellboy and Nuada no longer could hold their own against Miska. Melissa folded in agony as she felt her body rapidly changing, the fear she felt activated the succubus blood in her. She held back, transforming would not help the situation, she felt the succubus' anger, it would attack whoever it saw fit to. Hellboy and Nuada lay motionless on the floor, with a quick sprint Melissa grabbed Nuada's spear and attacked Miska herself.

"You think you can fare better than the other two?"

Miska swatted her like a fly, the rosary hidden on her clattered to the floor. Miska took the spear and moved towards Melissa as she stood to face him again, rage in her eyes.

"A rosary, I see the human in you holds strong. If your human self keeps the succubus chained than I shall free her by killing the human in you."

Miska thrusted the spear forward. The spear went through the back of Nuada, who threw himself in front of Melissa, and Melissa's stomach as well, who grabbed Nuada's shirt in hopes of moving him out the way. Miska tore the spear out of the two. Nuada placed his hand behind his loves head as the two fell to the floor.

The dying couple stared into each others eyes. The noise in the background never truly reaching their ears. Melissa moved her hand to Nuada's wound in hopes of at least healing him. Melissa felt the room warm up on her cooling skin. Faint chanting was heard, a roar and pounding. Melissa felt herself grow weaker as Nuada's eyes started to lose its light. A scream of another and than silence.

"You are a fool girl."

"I love you too."

Feet and voices was the last thing Melissa heard before everything went dark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brown eyes opened to see a white ceiling. A body sat up to see to room was quite plain and everything else was white. The body left the bed and then the room. It walked the twisting halls to an unknown destination. No other bodies graced the halls with their presence. The body came to two doors and pushed them open, more bodies were located in this room.

"MELISSA!"

A large figure of red lifted her up into a hug. He carried her to the middle of the room where others moved to embrace her in the same fashion. She looked around at the faces, recognizing all of them after about a minute.

"What happened?"

Abe spoke. "The incubus stabbed both you and Nuada, Hellboy was able to grab him while the priest approached. After his exorcism we rushed to save the both of you." Melissa looked at all the faces around her, all were smiling.

"Where's Nuada?"

The smiles fell.

"We don't know."

"What you mean you don't know, Nuala?"

Nuala looked away from her. "My brother left when he discovered you would not perish from the wound. I cannot sense him through the bond."

"But he's alive?"

"Yes you saved him."

Melissa left the room in a daze to return to her own. She laid on the bed, thinking of what had transpired, the museum, kidnapping, joining BPRD, the missions, discovering her power, puppy love, enemies, regular life, love, and almost death. After a few hours of just laying there Melissa went to shower and dress. She had a feeling she knew where to find Nuada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The white body placed the glowing object in water, allowing it to cool off. His body sweated from the heat of molding the metals to a shape he desired. He felt more than heard his light approach him from behind.

"I wondered when you would find me."

He turned and embraced his love close, both ignoring the fact he was drenched in sweat.

"I got worried when Nuala told me she didn't knpw where you were."

Nuada held her closer. "I am sorry my light, I had something to do."

Nuada held her left hand to remove the bracelet he placed their months ago. Melissa watched curiously as he went to grab something on the other side of the room. Nuada returned and placed another bracelet on her wrist. Melissa studied the bracelet to notice it looked suspiciously like the one he made for his sister.

"This looks like Nuala's old bracelet."

"It should, since it is her old bracelet."

Melissa looked to his face in shock. "Your giving me the bracelet you made for you sister?"

"Does that upset you, I can make you a new one."

Melissa shook her head and embraced him tightly. "No, I love it, thank you." It didn't take a genius to know this was his declaration of love for her. The bracelet he made for his sister, the one he had originally loved, was now hers. Nuada chuckled at her reaction.

"I am also making you your own spear, since you seem to like mine so much."

"I love you."

"You are my life my light."

"Jerk, speak English."

Nuada sighed. "I will start teaching you elfish this week my light."

"I love you too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I liked it. I loved writing this story and enjoyed reading your comments, the sequel should go up soon. If I take a break it won't be for long. Thank you SesshiraRayu and Iarrod for all the dedication in reviewing. Also thanks to 00Milky00, whiteKnight15, LadyGabriel, niagra falls, pogo cam, Draco Merlin, Yazoo IS Superior, PetiteDiable, Pyra Sanada, dragoneyes171986, Lapasdouee, kiera666,Blarg, Reinamarie, Shibo26, and nikki. That should be everyone who reviewed. Thanks for R&R, much love.


End file.
